


错乱时空

by miyawx



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyawx/pseuds/miyawx





	错乱时空

12岁的越前龙马对着突然出现在自己眼前的这个男人有一种很奇特的感觉。那一头墨绿色的头发，闪着琥珀色的眼睛，和自己同样的刻在骨子里的高傲，让他无条件的相信了他的话：眼前这个人，是16年后的自己，28岁的越前龙马，穿越时空而来。  
原因，不明。  
对于这件事，越前家的一大一小两个男人，或者说三个，表现出了不同寻常的冷静。本来就都是山崩于前，眉头都不眨一下的人物，穿越嘛，还MADAMADADANE.很难期待他们会呼天抢地的大喊恶灵驱散。

“所以说，”12岁的小越前斜着眼看着28岁的自己：“你就那么没用的滚下山，再很没用地穿越了？”  
“你说的也是你自己。”28岁的越前毒舌功力不减，一下子噎的小孩说不话来，翻翻白眼，丢出一句MADAMADADANE.  
“青少年，快告诉我，那小鬼的网球是不是还是那么没水准！”南次郎探出半个身子，一脸猥琐的看着一大一小两个越前龙马，他对这个突然冒出来的儿子有很大兴趣，确切的说，是对多了一个很好玩的玩具有很大的兴趣。“很可惜呐。臭老头，你忘了你送我的成年礼便是你的第一次输球。”话一说完，一大一小越前齐刷刷的亮出一口白晃晃的牙。气的武士南次郎当场转身。远远的还嘀咕着：“我什么时候有了个28岁的儿子，真不愧是武士啊。哼哼......”  
小越前翻了个白眼，扭头问道：“他后来还是一点没变吗？”却见大越前猛地变了脸色，恶狠狠的挤出一句话：“问这种问题，你会失去活下去的勇气的。”

越前家的早晨，是由惊天动地的闹钟鸣奏曲开启的。  
看着一大一小的越前眯着一双相同的猫眼，摇摇晃晃的走下楼梯，再一同对着桌上的西式餐点露出同样的厌恶的表情，菜菜子不禁笑出声。虽然接受了穿越这个事实，但这个场景还是怎么看怎么诡异啊。  
“龙马君。”，话音未落，两双猫眼同时看向菜菜子。菜菜子一愣，笑的更加开心了：“龙马君，要乖乖吃饭哦，明天给你们做日式早餐好吗？”那语气温柔可亲，实实在在的哄小孩子！  
“噗哧！”南次郎爆发出大笑声。  
“臭老头！”大小越前同时怒吼，然后又相互瞪了一眼，再同时别开眼。不愧是一个人啊，那动作神态，简直是同调中的天衣无缝！  
“哈哈哈哈！”南次郎笑的没有形象的趴在桌上，写真集也从怀里滚了出来。  
“叔叔，那是什么！”  
“啊，菜菜子不要看啊。”  
越前家的早餐是由南次郎的尖叫声结束的。

“龙马君，加油啊，要大获全胜啊！”送小越前出门，菜菜子一如既往的说着鼓励的话。  
“切。”小越前不屑，脸上满是自信，“青学是第一种子队，不会在这里就输的。”  
“今天是对哪只队伍？”  
“好像是叫什么不动山的。”小越前皱皱眉，“我先走了。”  
“不动峰啊......”越前皱起了眉头。“怎么？臭小子要输？”南次郎一脸兴味的看着他。  
“不，他会受伤。”如果记忆没出错的话。  
“哦？”南次郎阴阳怪气的拉长了声调，“那你不告诉他？”  
“如果什么都知道了，那么活着还有什么意思。”稚嫩的，清亮的和成熟了的，略微低沉的声音说出同样的话，想起昨天晚上那个孩子骄傲的脸，越前笑了：嗯，真不愧是我！  
“那你来是干嘛的？”南次郎不屑的撇撇嘴。  
来这儿干嘛的？越前敛住了笑：来这里，是希望改变一些事啊，那些本不该发生的事却实实在在，发生了的事，那些让四个人纠缠不休痛苦不堪的事。

 

吃完了饭，无所事事的越前闲闲的逛着。不知不觉中，竟走到比赛场地。看着这个简陋的网球场，越前不无感概。虽然他已经习惯了在世界各国豪华的球场上打球，但这里却有着他无可替代的美好的回忆。  
“快点快点，龙马君的比赛了。”两个女孩子从越前身边急匆匆的跑过。越前一阵恍惚。记忆中，似乎有这么一群人，总是围绕在他的身边，用幼稚却真诚的方式为他加油，还有那一群共同奋斗着的伙伴。想着，越前加快了脚步。

“啊，放手。”从拐角处传来了女孩子的惊叫声。越前看到扎着麻花辫的女孩被一个体格健壮的男生抓住了手腕，而另一个女孩被推倒在地。欺负女孩子不是好男人所为，女孩子是要捧在手心里疼得。臭老头少见的金玉良言，虽然自己没有多少机会去实践，（为你泪一把，越前桑）但是路见不平需拔刀相助！正准备上前的越前，看见对面过来一个高大阳光的男子，顶着热血的扫把头，嘴里嚷嚷着：“怎么可以欺负女孩子呢，不可以哦，不可以。”  
桃城前辈！越前差点惊叫出声，看他一脸正义的教训了那个男生，再一脸得意的接受那女孩子的感激。越前眯起了眼：不错嘛！当年瞒了我们那么久，原来早就暗渡陈仓了。  
“请问？”越前有些坏心的去破坏这甜蜜蜜的气氛，反倒被那三双瞪得椭圆的大眼吓了一大跳。  
“越...越前，你怎么突然长那么高了？”桃城惊呼。  
该死！越前愤愤的摸着自己的脸，这些年除了略微变瘦以外，这张脸几乎没有变化，还是那样一团孩子气，甚至被冠上“小猫王子”的美名。都怪这死小孩，不肯喝牛奶！  
“你是，你，是，龙马君吗？”细弱蚊蝇的声音，此刻却拉回了神游太虚的越前的注意。“这个，这个，我是龙马的，我是他的哥哥越前龙雅。”灵机一动，盗用那个十年八年见不到一次面的哥哥的名号，反正他近期不会出现。  
“哦，你们可真像，我被吓了一跳。”桃城摸摸自己的后脑勺。“是啊，能带我去龙马比赛的地方吗？”拉拉帽子，盖住自己的眼，撒谎，真的很不习惯呢。  
“啊，糟糕，那家伙的比赛应该开始了吧。”桃城一声惊呼。 赶到比赛场地的时候，比赛还没有开始，远远的看见一个穿着蓝白衫的小身影颠着球，怎么那么点大。越前一脸嫌弃。“越前，你哥哥来了。”桃城一声大喊，吸引了网球部众正选的注意，也吓了越前一跳。看着小一号的冰山部长，还有睁开了湛蓝色眼眸的不二前辈，一脸兴奋的菊丸前辈，还有惊愕的大石，河村前辈，越前心里泛起一种异样的感觉。  
“原来越前还有哥哥啊，是个好数据。”神出鬼没的乾拿着笔记本狂记，越前的眼神变柔，乾前辈......  
“你怎么来了？”那孩子一脸不满的瞪着他。  
“喂，越前，怎么可以对哥哥那么没有礼貌？”桃城的大手拍在小孩的头上，小孩的猫眼眯起：“哥哥？”  
“嘿嘿。”越前尴尬的拉下帽檐。“比赛还没开始吗？”  
“你是越前的兄长？”部长走了过来，被那双冰冷的眼睛盯着，越前有种被看穿的感觉，尽管现在大了他一倍，但在他面前，总有种长不大的感觉。“嗯，我是他的哥哥越前龙雅。”  
“哼！”拽小孩冷哼一声。“怎么，你不高兴？”越前一脸莫名地承受小越前突如其来的怒气。  
小越前别扭的转过脸，许久，发出惊天动地地一吼：“你干嘛长那么矮！”28岁的自己居然和14岁的部长一般高矮，太没用了！  
大越前一愣，随机恼羞成怒，龙之逆鳞，岂容他人轻触。即使这个他人是自己也不行！“你还敢说，你自己不也是个豆丁。快给我喝牛奶，别害了我！”  
“我才12岁啊，干嘛要长那么高！倒是你，你扼杀了我的梦想！”  
“不是你天天拿芬达当水，我会长不高吗？”没营养的争吵升级，两人似乎都忘了，他们攻击的人是自己。看着吵得欢的一大一小，听着诡异的对话，青学的一干正选风中凌乱了，乾拿着笔记不知如何下笔。不二眨眨湛蓝的眼，显然眼前两人的思维超过天才的理解范畴。就在手冢的镜片开始反光时，大越前突然住了嘴,勾起坏坏的笑：“Shall we talk in the tennis court?”  
小越前兴奋的握紧了球拍，“Okay!”怎么没想到向这个最强的对手，16年后的自己挑战。眼看着两人就要弃比赛于不顾，冰山部长再也忍不住，大喊：“越前，绕场地跑20圈。”  
“是。”越前条件反射性的和小越前一同答道。小越前愤愤的瞪了一眼越前。而越前有点尴尬的避开青学众人好奇的目光。 

 

“Tezuka,还是让越前先比赛吧。”大石好脾气的劝到，及时缓解了尴尬的气氛。  
“先去比赛。”部长面无表情的扫过两张相似的脸，话语里有着不可抗拒的威严。  
小越前拉拉帽子，面无表情地转身上球场。  
“喂，小鬼，小心点。”越前突然出声喊住。小越前顿了顿，“我是不会输的。” 我知道啊，越前耸耸肩，走向青学观战的地方。  
“呐，你和小不点长的可真像啊。”活泼的菊丸自来熟的朝着越前打招呼。“是啊，我刚才见到他的时候，还吓了一跳呢。”桃城摸摸自己的头发。“白痴！”海棠白了他一眼，“你说什么，海棠蛇。”桃城立刻转过身去。一场桃蛇大战再次打响。真是的，前辈们。越前看着这冲动的两个少年，见怪不怪。  
“呐，呐，以前怎么从来没听过小不点提起他有个哥哥啊？真过分呢。”菊丸一脸气愤。越前有些心虚的解释，“我一直生活在美国，才回来没多久。”  
“越前的哥哥看样子和越前的关系很好哪。”一直温柔笑着的不二突然开口，话语里有着一丝羡慕。越前有些心疼的看着他，不二前辈也很疼自己的弟弟哪。  
“根据资料，越前龙雅身高171cm，体重62公斤......”乾的声音诡异的从身后想起，越前嘴角隐隐抽搐，乾前辈的资料还真是准的可怕。  
“估计年龄为17到18岁。”很可惜呐，前辈，数据错误。越前坏心的勾起一个笑。“啊，越前的哥哥年龄比我还大啊！”菊丸惊叫，“完全看不出。”越前笑道：“你可以叫我越前哥哥，而不是越前的哥哥。”  
“才不要。”菊丸毫不客气的拒绝。“我才不要叫一个看上去和小不点一样大的人为哥哥。”越前脸色一沉，正要说话，听见不二疑惑的声音：“越前的样子有点不对劲。”  
越前看去，场上的小孩身形一窒，越前明白那是那招瞬间麻痹起作用了，那么接下来......  
“啪！”网球拍砸在球网的柱子上，破碎的球拍飞向场上的孩子，孩子痛苦的蹲在地上。越前下意识的捂住了眼睛，记忆里的疼痛带动眼皮真切的灼热的痛起来。似乎，两个人的感觉被连在了一起。  
青学的正选的注意力都被受伤的孩子吸引，没有注意到 他的异样，他暗暗松了口气。  
看着被众人团团围住的少年，不顾众人善意的劝阻，只冷冷吐出三个字：“我要打。”看见桃城前辈默契地地上火红的球拍，看着大石副部长一脸担忧的拦在他的面前。最后看见那个挺拔的身影接过火红的球拍，郑重的递给少年，“十分钟，十分钟不行，你就必须弃权。”越前突然意识到当年的自己真的很任性。但是，有这么一群人纵容着他，相信着他，陪伴着他，他又何其幸运。  
还有部长。此刻的越前发现自己能够轻易读懂他古井无波的眼眸里的担忧，一如多年后的自己，总能在每一次比赛之后，捕捉到他冷静自制的目光里那一丝不易觉察的赞许。  
越前抬头望着天空，很高，很蓝，蓝的让人无端产生一种寂寥感。也是，虽然是相同的名字，相似的容貌，但是已经隔了十六年，他们分明是两个不同的人了。这里，没有他的舞台。  
想着，越前悄悄离开了比赛场地。  
闲逛中的越前在一家网球场停下。看着大门上那朵盛开的娇艳的红玫瑰，越前会心一笑，锐利的眼神也变得温柔：“景吾......”自己  
失踪了那么久，他应该是担心坏了吧。想着，推门而入。诺大的网球场此时空无一人，越前有些奇怪，不应该啊。隐约听到隔壁的场地里传来击球声，循声过去，越前不禁皱起了眉头，那杂乱无章的击球声昭示了那人的烦躁。  
网球可不是泄愤的工具啊。 转过一个拐角，越前不禁睁大了眼，那个人是......

 

迹部景吾！十五岁的迹部景吾。最初的震惊过后，越前失笑，见到了从前的伙伴，怎么就没想到也会见到他呢。除了身高，三十岁的迹部景吾和岁的十五岁的迹部景吾外形上变化并不大。越前在心里暗暗评价。  
耳边刮起一阵强风，明黄色的小球擦着脸侧而过。越前不动声色。  
“管家，这里怎么会有外人！”一向慵懒的语气现在听着有些气急败坏，失去了华丽丽的风范。心情这么差？越前偏着脑袋想了一下，哦，怕是与不动峰的比赛的惨败刺激到他了吧。这人，还是小孩子呢，会为了自己球队的失利而懊恼，会任性的发脾气。还不是，以后商场上指点江山的帝王呢。  
“这位先生，不好意思，今天这儿不营业。”越前瞥了眼恭敬的管家，径直向球场走去。“没关系，我不是来打球的。我只是看到有个小屁孩在这儿胡乱挥拍，觉得有点太浪费这华丽丽的球场了。”  
闻言，迹部停下动作，眯着眼看了一眼来人：“哼，本大爷的美技可是比太阳还耀眼，岂是你这种平民可以欣赏的！”  
猴子山大王果然是猴子山大王。越前强按下狂笑的冲动，弯腰捡起地上的网球拍。然后，拍面指向迹部，“那么可以教教我怎么打球吗？”

迹部没有想到这个突然冒出来的平民会那么强，看上去也就和他一般大小，可是球技却远远凌驾于他之上。手冢，真田，幸村，还有他自己，号称国中网球界的最强者，可跟眼前的这个人，差的太远了。没有华丽的技巧，只是普通的击球，回球，却发挥着不可思议的，几近完美的力量。而且，迹部看出眼前的人并没有尽全力，他只是一味的防守，懒懒的回击他的进攻，再不经意的打个高速球来得分。完全是职业级别的水准！  
只是那傲慢的态度却实实在在的激怒了迹部。“你给我认真点！”怒吼声中，迹部打出了强力的扣杀。越前一愣，那明黄色的小球狠狠砸在身后的场地上，昭显着对方的愤怒。哎呀呀，玩过头了呢，只是为难得有机会逗弄迹部而开心的越前，似乎忘了，这个人的高傲，不容人侵犯哪。既然这样，  
“那么，”越前将球拍抛到右手，勾起一个坏坏的笑：“沉浸在本大爷的美技下吧！”  
迹部吃惊他的动作，又听到他戏谑的语气说出自己的口头禅，一晃神，面前似扬起一阵小型飓风，携带雷霆万钧之势，直冲他的面部而来！慌张的躲开，还没有平复心中的震惊，就听见对面的那个人用那种可以气死人的傲慢语调说：“你还差得远呢！”  
我还差得远......吗？一向心高气傲，很少服人的迹部这次是服了。只是一球，就足够显示两人实力上的差距。力量，速度，简直是超越职业级的水准。而且，看着越前的手，迹部甚至有些吃不准他是用哪只手打球的。这个人的实力，简直是深不可测。虽然说话有够狠毒！  
看着眼前沉默的迹部，越前有些不忍，想起自己当初被真田打败时的沮丧，将心比心，越前有些后悔。这个人，骄傲不输自己啊。虽然开始只是想逗逗他，但是自己做的真的有点过分了。  
“我......”  
“来冰帝吧。”两人同时开口，越前有些惊讶的看着一脸认真的迹部。“来做冰帝的教练吧。如果你能来指导我们，球队的水平肯定会更上一层。”迹部的语气十分诚恳。  
而越前再忍不住哈哈大笑。他怎么会忘了呢？这个人是迹部景吾啊，是骄傲，华丽的迹部景吾，怎么会需要他的同情？就算是技不如人，他也不会像当年的自己那样发小孩子脾气，而是诚心的邀请他做教练，一心为了球队着想。强烈的责任感，永不屈服的精神，这不正是他立于冰帝200人之上，让众人臣服的原因。  
虽然只有十五岁，但俨然有了日后君临天下的气势。差得远的人，是自己呢。  
“喂！”被毫不留情的嘲笑的迹部有些撑不住面子，白皙的脸上泛起一丝红晕。  
好可爱。越前的眼神变得温柔，没想到猴子山大王也有这么可爱的一面哪。被越前的眼神盯得尴尬的迹部扭过头：“喂，你到底答不答应？”  
“你还Madamadadane.”丢下这么一句语意不明的话，越前转身离开，没有注意到他身后审视的目光。  
看着天空，离开赛场时的孤寂感又涌上心头。  
呐，猴子山大王，我真的有一点点想你了。

回到家时，夜已经深了。家里也早就用完晚餐，细心的菜菜子为他留了点心。因为已经在外面用过餐，所以越前胡乱的吃了几口，便上楼了。  
推开门，屋内一片寂静，细细听，可以听见猫儿一般细碎的声音。小孩已经睡了，看样子今天的比赛累坏他了吧。越前在床边坐下，细细的看着十二岁的自己。墨绿色的发丝散在雪白的枕上，闭着眼，长长的睫毛柔软的覆在脸上，小小的脸上不见了平时的骄傲，只有如婴儿般的安静乖巧。一只眼上蒙着纱布，上面乱七八糟的画着画儿。  
就着月光，越前辨认起来:那个可爱的猫脸应该是菊丸前辈的杰作吧，那一行夸张的青学加油估  
计是桃城的，还有那诡异的飘着烟的蔬菜汁图形......似乎是察觉到他的目光，小孩不安的嘤咛一声，蹭蹭被子，动作像极了小猫。越前邪邪一笑，伸出手捏在龙马的脸上。  
嗯，脸蛋柔软滑腻，捏起来很舒服呢。  
“唔……”龙马在睡梦中痛的皱了皱眉，咕哝几句，转过身继续大睡。独留下越前傻傻的看着自己的手，久久不能回过神：自己刚才在干什么？所以，他有些愤愤的瞥了眼床上的小人，这就是自己那么多年来遭受各位前辈欺压的原因？

心里郁闷的越前起身下楼，不忘轻轻的带上门。今晚的月色很好。月亮很圆，柔和的月光如流水一般倾泻在地面上，万物似笼上一层轻纱，圣洁而美好。不知不觉就走到了那个有些破旧的寺庙，越前有些惊讶的看着坐在台阶上的穿着黑色僧袍的男人：臭老头？他在这儿干什么？

“喂，青少年，过来陪我干一杯。”南次郎也发现了杵在门口的越前，朝他晃了晃手中的酒。越前会心一笑，走上前，在南次郎身边坐下。酒，虽然不喜欢，但他也会喝那么一点。因为迹部喜欢喝红酒，而自家老头喜欢喝琴酒。  
每次比赛完后，两人都喜欢拉着他喝上一杯。久而久之，便也习惯了。  
接过老头递过来的酒，越前就着瓶口喝了一大口。这酒并不烈，冰冰凉凉的流过喉咙，让他感觉很舒服。南次郎看着越前的动作，开心的大笑：“青少年，够爽快，不像那小子，我都没胆拉着他喝酒。”闻言，越前突然想起，自家老头其实应该是很喜欢喝酒的，可是在他成年之前，却没有在家里看到他喝过酒。臭老头，暗骂一句，心里却盈满了暖暖的感动。  
“青少年......”南次郎轻轻的唤了一句。“十六年后的我是怎样的？”

越前偏着头，看着南次郎。许是月光柔和了他刚硬的五官，越前竟然从他的脸上读出了一丝脆弱。面对飘渺的岁月，面对难以预料的未来，每一个人都会害怕吗？即使是昔日的王者，武士南次郎也不能例外啊。他笑道：“十六年后的你，还是一个令人讨厌的臭老头啊，除了网球退步了以外，好像也没什么变化嘛。呃，也许是我太厉害了，而不是你退步了”越前坏坏的补上一句。  
“臭小子。”南次郎瞪起了眼，“看样子，你也没什么变化嘛。”  
“呵呵呵......”越前干笑两声，摸摸鼻子，又灌了一口酒。  
“青少年，你说那臭小子到底什么时候才能长大呢？”越前只觉心头一颤，快了吧，那场彻底颠覆他的命运的决战，就快来临了吧。想着，握着酒瓶子的手猛地收紧，修长的手指泛出一层死白。  
“青少年，你说，希望能够改变一些事。”南次郎灌了一口酒，“但是。”南次郎的语气一变，浑身散发出凌厉的气势，昔日武士的威严竟让现在的王者浑身颤抖：“那个孩  
子的命运，你没有资格随意改变！”  
那个孩子的命运，你没有资格随意改变！有一搭没一搭的抚摸着窝在自己怀里的卡鲁宾，越前久久不能入睡。南次郎的话久久的盘旋在他的脑海。  
那个孩子，你......  
在外人的眼里，他们分别是两个人了啊。  
“卡鲁宾，你说，我该怎么办呢？”越前将将卡鲁宾抱起，放在自己的膝盖：“你知道吗？发现自己居然就这样回到十二岁，我还以为这是上天眷顾我，给了我改变命运的机会啊。但是现在看来，好像没有那么简单哪！”  
“喵。”看着沉思中的主人，卡鲁宾乖巧的舔舔他的手。虽然不能理解为什么会出现这样奇怪的事，但是两人身上相同的气味让卡鲁宾不多久便接受了越前作为自己的主人。  
看着卡鲁宾圆圆的蓝色的猫眼，越前心里泛起怜爱：“不过，真好呢，又见到了你。”  
卡鲁宾是在他十六岁那年去世的。虽然卡鲁宾是无疾而终，但是当时的越前不肯接受陪伴自己多年的伙伴就这样离开，一度消沉的甚至不想再碰网球。而也就在那个时候，越前知道了迹部对他的感情。  
越前永远不会忘记，那个黄昏，那个一头耀眼的蓝紫色碎发少年，拥住他，那么霸道的拥抱，有一种专注的温柔，丝丝缕缕清甜的玫瑰香味让他长久积压的哀伤一下子喷涌而出。他只记得自己的眼泪不停地流，泪水打湿了那个男人质地精良的衬衫。而那个男人小心翼翼的抬起他的脸，像是对待世界上最珍贵易碎的宝石一般，抹去他的泪，用不同于以往的慵懒声音，认真的说道：“越前，以后，我来陪伴你，一直一直。”透过婆娑的泪眼，越前看到那人那双魅惑的蓝色双眸中，倒映着自己的身影......  
可是，后来，后来为什么会变成这样呢。  
就像打开潘多拉魔盒一样，一旦推开了那扇门，欢乐便消失了。

第四章 回忆  
越前没有想到自己会见到这样的部长和不二前辈。  
那是在他宣布退出网坛的第二天，难得早起的越前打开门，早晨清爽的空气还带着些微的寒意，一下子激醒了还有些迷糊的神经，越前打了个冷颤，舒服的眯起了眼，大大的伸了个懒腰，还没擦去眼角的泪，便看见自家门前的樱花树下那一抹修长的身影。  
“部长？”这么早？越前疑惑着，仍旧快步向那人走去。手冢似乎是在思考着什么事，没有察觉到越前的接近。难得失神的部长让越前感到新鲜，一时玩心大起。小心的猫起身子，溜到树边，然后跃起大喊：“部长！”那修长的身影一窒，缓缓转过身来，凤目冷冷的注视着难得调皮的孩子。被这样盯着的越前嘟起了嘴，伸手想拉下帽檐掩饰自己的尴尬，却发现自己没有带帽子。“切。”越前轻哼一声，埋怨自家部长真是太冷了。  
“为什么要退出网坛？”清冷的声音在耳边响起，越前抬起头，看到那冷静的黑眸中，暗涌着波涛。  
“为什么啊。”越前低喃，“因为如今的网坛已经没有值得我留恋的对手了。”当站到世界的最巅峰的时候，他才感到高处的孤寂，回头四顾一片茫然，才明白当初父亲为何作出这样的选择。  
“那么，越前，我呢？我已经不值得做你的对手了吗？”赌气般的不甘的语调，让越前惊愕的抬起头。“不是啊，部长是我最尊敬的对手。只是即使不参加网球赛，我们不是随时可以较量吗？况且，我已经决定和景吾结婚了......”一个是金融界翻手为云覆手为雨的帝王，一个是傲世球坛备受瞩目的王子，这样的结合势必会受到外界的关注，到时的风暴可以想象，虽然两人做好了接受一切议论谴责的准备，但是两人间还是需要一个人作出退让。  
而这一次，在爱情面前，越前主动选择了退让。从十二岁，第一次参加全美公开赛到现在斩获四大满贯，十二年，他用了生命一半时间在网坛厮杀。该得的荣誉他已经全部拿到手，现在的越前失去了对胜利的执着，沉淀下来的，是对网球纯粹的喜爱。这样的越前当然不再适合在网坛拼杀。他甚至想学着当年的父亲，寻找一个好苗子，专心培养下一代网王。  
“所以，”沉浸在自己的思绪里的越前被紧紧捆进一个怀抱，“所以，我失去你了吗？”男人的声音从头顶传来，不再清冷，带了绝望的嘶哑。“所以，手冢国光永远失去越前龙马了吗？”那一刻的越前完全失去了思考的能力。他只知道，这个人在颤抖，这个最强的男人，号称帝王的手冢国光在颤抖！  
男人的手臂圈的更紧，紧的越前甚至喘不过气来。男人的吻密密麻麻的落了下来。落在他的发上，额上，眼睛上，轻柔中带着无限爱意的吻，让越前竟忘记了反抗。然后，他只觉得唇上一痛，血腥味在口腔里散开来。那个男人吻着他，也咬着他，是真的咬，泄愤似的啃咬中宣泄着他的不甘与绝望。  
疼痛让越前回过神来，呆滞的眼里终于映出了影像：那是一脸阴沉的迹部，和他身边的睁开了蓝色眼睛的，泪眼氤氲的不二前辈......

 

“喂！”  
“喂！”  
“什么！”越前下意识的应了一声，才发现小孩已经醒了。正用一只眼瞪着他。越前看着那只琥珀色的猫眼，在月光下，竟闪烁着金色的光芒，原来景吾说的是真的......  
“白痴，你又在发呆了！”小孩不满，越前笑笑：“是吗？怎么不睡了？”小越前爬出被窝，跑到越前身边坐下，“喂，我的未来真的有那么不堪吗？”  
“嗯？”越前惊异：“为什么这么说？”  
小孩低着头，“因为你一直很不开心，一直很想要改变未来......”不知是否是因为刚睡醒，小孩的声音透着一丝茫然，越前暗暗骂自己，真是太大意了。自己一心想着要改变未来而急躁不安，却忽略了他的感受，自己的表现让他不安了吧，虽然倔强的说不要知道未来是怎样的，可是就连南次郎都会对未来有所不安，更何况是这么小的孩子呢。想必是臭老头也发觉了这一点，所以今晚才会说这么一番话。  
越前伸手揽住了小孩，才发现他有多么瘦小，单薄的身躯因为夜的寒冷而透出一股凉意。小孩很乖的将头靠在他的身上——依靠自己，应该不算是一种懦弱的行为吧？  
“其实，未来也不是那么差。很好，我们，很好。”是的，我们，你，我，迹部，很好。越前斟酌着词句，眼神却开始失去焦距，像是寻找着虚空中的某一个支点。我们很好，可是部长和不二前辈呢？如果不是自己的迟钝，如果不是自己的任性，那么他们就不会陷入这样尴尬而痛苦的境地。而他，怎么能不顾他们的不幸福而自私的享受幸福呢？  
“是吗？”小孩懒懒应了一句，语气里是满满的不信任。“如果你真的不想遇到青学的人，那就转学，去冰帝，或者干脆去立海大。”  
去冰帝，或者去立海大？遇不到部长？遇不到桃城前辈，菊丸前辈？遇不到青学的所有人？不可以，绝对不可以！有过这么一群相依相偎的朋友，叫他怎么忍受失去他们的生活？如果没有部长，如果，没有部长......  
或许，就没有后来的越前龙马。  
越前搂紧了小孩，力道之大，让怀里的小孩不舒服的皱起了眉头，但没有推开。这个二十八岁的自己的痛苦与彷徨，他看在眼里，他不知道未来发生了什么，但是现在，他能依靠的人，也就只有自己了。  
夜已深，月光温柔的洒在窗台，轻抚相拥而眠的两人。

 

小番外 迹部景吾

迹部景吾是一个自恋的人，满天的玫瑰花雨是他的华丽；迹部景吾是一个强悍的人，一个响指可以号令冰帝二百人；迹部景吾，也是一个善良的人，可以为了对手的请求，而甘愿承担骂名。  
那时的迹部景吾还只是一个十四岁的少年。还不用担负起庞大的家业，还可以对着自己不喜欢的女生大骂：“母猫。”，还可以打着响指向他认定的对手嚣张的挑衅。  
是的，他认定的对手——手冢国光，青学的冷面帝王。对于手冢国光这个人，其实他是相当敬佩的。他的坚强，他的坚忍，他的坚持，他看在眼里。身为冰帝的部长，他深知背负的责任有多重。同样是站在顶端的男人，高处不胜寒的寂寞，让他有了一种惺惺相惜的感觉。  
只是在那一场战争中，他看到了另外一个手冢国光，热血的，甚至是莽撞的。他不明白是什么给了他放手一搏的勇气，只是那样的手冢国光让他害怕。他赢了，以一种极其狼狈，极其难堪的方式赢了。  
如果说，这一战让他失去向来的华丽。  
那么，而后发生的事，让他彻底失去尊严。  
那个孩子，在球场上雷霆杀伐，笑语盈盈间将日吉的自信毫不留情地踏为齑粉，一手铲断冰帝进军全国梦想，葬送迹部尊严的少年俨然就是一个邪魅得惊心动魄的恐怖魔王。  
那时的迹部还不知道，这个小小的孩子，不仅仅是青学的支柱，更是手冢国光的支柱！  
而后，迹部景吾接到了他从德国打来的电话。这个男人，无论何时都放不下他所看重的青学。只是令迹部惊讶的是，手冢国光用犹豫却诚恳的语气拜托他照看那个小小的支柱。 迹部心里是好奇的，但更多的是恨意。手冢国光，你既然有勇气拜托我，那就要有勇气付出代价！

只是，对战的结果是迹部想不到的。那个小小的身子里到底凝聚了多少的力量。被那双似乎藏了两轮小太阳的眼睛注视着的时候，迹部甚至感到一阵晕眩，那个小人儿仿若化身炽天使降临人间。那周身的光芒灼热的可以将人融化。  
他震撼了，恍惚找到了手冢那一天力量的来源。  
他知道，这个王子必然会开拓属于他的网球时代。而这个孩子，也确实做到了。将皇帝拉下马，击败神之子，以弱小的身姿承担起支柱的重担，最终斩获全国大赛的冠军奖牌。

然后飓风似的闯入世界网坛，续写武士的神话。  
只是，这一切都已经与迹部无关。他有他的责任，身为迹部集团的继承人，他必须放弃很多，包括曾经挚爱的网球。  
而手冢国光的选择再一次出乎他的意料，他不顾家人朋友的阻止，以一种决然的姿态飞往德国，投身网坛。他的职业道路并不顺利。  
他不像越前龙马，以稚龄称霸网坛，一路收  
获鲜花掌声。他也没有前任武士保驾护航，受网坛前辈宠爱，只挑自己喜欢的几场比赛。偶尔任性还可以玩玩失踪，回来美网大门照样为他打开。

他一步步如履薄冰，战战兢兢，丝毫不能大意。用每一场球赛，每一个对手做自己的垫脚石，一点点提升自己的排名。终于，手冢国光也站上了世界的顶峰。迹部景吾是真心为他高兴的，这毕竟也曾是他的梦想。

只是再见面的时候，他才惊觉有些事，发生了。  
那是飘着细雨的巴黎街头，因业务而前往巴黎的迹部在街头咖啡厅偶遇手冢国光。说是偶遇，并不恰当。那时的他正仔细的剔除着烤鱼，并没有注意到旁人。而迹部景吾着实  
为他的温柔的表情而震撼。那真是号称冰山的手冢国光吗！那般宠溺的眼神，那样轻柔的语气，迹部景吾第一次怀疑起自己的洞察力。  
而他身边的人，那顶标志性的file帽，揭示了那人的身份——越前龙马。  
虽然诧异，但他乡遇故知，总是一见令人开心的事，他还是上前打了声招呼。手冢国光依旧面瘫，倒是越前龙马饶有兴趣的道：“猴子山大王，好久不见那。”迹部气结，真是不华丽的小鬼。同时，心里泛起一种他不明白的喜悦，不打网球的他，还能被眼里只有强者的越前龙马记着，是他的荣幸啊。  
交谈中，迹部才知道两人是来参加温网的。迹部自嘲，离开网球太久，居然忘了现在正是温网开赛的时节。他笑：“今年的温网是青学的天下。”

事实正是如此，当年的温网彻底成为了两人的舞台。手冢的帝王风范艳惊全场，而越前自信的笑容席卷浪漫花都。

最后的决赛，手冢以一分之差负于越前。迹部笑的开心：“冰山也难敌小太阳吗？”一语成谶。  
只是，迹部没有料到，自己居然也陷入了那名为越前龙马的漩涡，再难挣脱。  
好像多年前的那个黄昏，那个炽天使般的人儿，用火红的球拍指着他，说：“想逃吗？”  
逃不了，谁也逃不了,谁也别想逃。  
第二天越前醒来的时候，小孩已经不见了。揉揉头爬起来，胡乱洗簌了一下，便下了楼。看在自家老头正坐在桌子前叼着个包子，关心着“大事件”。“哟，青少年，这么晚起来，美眉都被钓光了，要早起啊，早起的鸟儿有虫吃啊，有虫吃。”阴阳怪气的招呼声已经不能让越前暴跳如雷，毕竟，以后的他更加恶劣。想到这儿，越前有种无力的感觉。  
“他呢？”越前也坐了下来，随手拿起一个包子。  
“他啊，好像是说什么修球拍去了。”  
“修球拍？”越前有些疑惑，好像记忆中有这么一件事，向来对小事不关注的越前，发现自己对这件事倒是有所记忆，好像是因为，啊，对了！是龙崎那个老太婆要自己带她的孙女儿去修球拍，后来，好像桃城前辈出现了......

“怎么？青少年，那小子是去约会了吗？”  
“啊，是啊。”  
“约会啊。呵呵，真是青春，什么，约会！”南次郎腾的站了起来，撞到了桌上的碗筷，弄得“叮叮当当”一阵响。  
“真难看。”越前白了他一眼，都多大的人了。  
“青少年，快走。”南次郎一把抓过正啃着包子的越前，就往外冲。越前狠狠噎了一下。“你要干嘛去啊！”  
“约会啊，少年要约会了，快去看看......”

现在是什么情景。越前一脸嫌弃的看着那个穿着邋遢的浴袍的一脸猥琐的和尚，正探头探脑的张望着。  
我不认识这个人，我不认识这个人，我不认识这个人......越前泄气的自我催眠着，努力忽视周围诧异的眼神。

终于在十字路口发现了那个小小的穿着红色File外衣的孩子，南次郎一阵兴奋，“呐，那个女孩子呢？长的怎么样？”  
“我怎么知道？”越前翻了个白眼，只知道她是龙崎老太婆的孙女儿，连叫什么都忘记了。  
“喂！青少年，那是你的初恋啊！”南次郎不满的囔囔着。初恋？越前失笑，仔细算来，自己的初恋可不是她。  
“啊，来啦来啦！”南次郎惊呼，“快蹲下！”说着，一把将越前按在地上。  
“搞什么。”越前不满的嘀咕着。目光被天桥下一个挺拔的身影吸引，那人背着一个大大的网球包，等地铁的间隙也不忘翻阅手中的资料。那资料是，太远了，看不清。等等，那几个鬼鬼祟祟的身影是怎么一回事？越前眯起眼，看着正咧着嘴的桃城和那三个一脸恨铁不成钢的一年级三人组正躲在对面的树后。这狗仔队阵容足够豪华。（你以后会发现其实这只是小case......）感情当年自己是被人当猴戏看了。  
“啊，青少年要走了，快跟上。”南次郎兴冲冲的跟上。越前犹豫了一下，没有理会兴奋的南次郎，默不作声地向反方向走去。  
越前并不知道自己在干什么，只是情不自禁的跟着那人上了车，小心翼翼的隐藏起自己的身影，远远的看着他。他觉得自己像极了偷窥狂。看着他进了医院，跟他进了书店，看他为网球部选购新书。看他安静的坐在图书馆阅读。然后，在夕阳西下的时候，和他乘上同一辆地铁。听到地铁广播里的甜美女声，越前的心狠狠的一沉：春之野大学。  
那个人下了车，越前赶紧跟上。越往前走，越想逃开，可是脚却像被灌了铅似的，沉重的迈不开。  
那个永远都不会的网球场再次这样真实的出现在自己的面前，越前觉得心脏像被什么划了一刀似的，生生的疼痛起来。不要，不要......我不要让这样的事情发生。  
越前看着那个人的手抓着球场外的铁丝网，眼神坚毅，那是多年以来，他最信任的眼神。可是，他却伤了他最信任的人。从十二岁那年开始......  
越前猛然醒悟，自己到这儿来，不就是为了阻止这样的事发生吗？想到这儿，越前不再犹豫，走了上前。  
“龙马的部长。”越前斟酌着词句，这个男人的眼睛犹如一把刀，可以射透人的内心，在他面前，越前不敢放松，即使是眼前这个只有十四岁的手冢国光。  
“你是越前的哥哥。”手冢国光略一思考，便准确说出了眼前人的身份。  
“我家的小鬼，很麻烦吧？” 手冢深深地看了他一眼，转过头，看着那绿色的球场：“越前很强。他的技术已经超过了一般选手。”  
“但是，他还缺少了一些东西，是吗？”越前打断了手冢的话，双手插着裤袋，也看向球场。手冢淡淡的看了一眼他，点点头：“现在的越前还没有意识到网球对他来说，意味着什么，他的目标只是打败他的父亲。这样的越前是不能再进步的。”  
“所以。”越前咬着自己的嘴唇，“你就要牺牲自己的手臂，来唤醒他吗！”压抑的声音里带着唯有他自己知晓的后悔与痛苦。手冢惊讶的看了他一眼，又迅速恢复了平静，“我的手臂我知道。”  
“你为什么要这么做？”  
“因为我是部长！”  
“去你的该死的部长！”越前愤怒的喊了出来，去你的部长，去你的责任，去你的混蛋的青学的支柱！如果我知道当初是以你的手臂为代价，我才不要做什么觉醒的武士！手冢看着激动的越前，眼里闪过一丝压抑的痛苦。“越前，他要成为青学的支柱，要赶快，我们没有时间了。”  
看着那个明明还很小，明明还处在应该与欢快的与同伴打游戏，谈论女生的年龄的手冢国光坚毅的面庞，越前只觉得心疼的无以复加。这个男人，是被“青学的支柱”这个责任完完全全的束缚了啊。他背负着青学的过去，现在，未来，用这样一副残破的肩膀，背负着这样沉重的担子。越前猛地伸手抓住了那人的肩膀：“我来，我来替你打这场球赛！”  
手冢国光的凤目幽暗难明，“身为越前的哥哥，你的球技理所当然的在他之上，可是，我想越前现在缺的，你给不了。”越前颓然的垂下手。是的，他给不了。他没有资格，没有立场对着那个孩子说：“成为青学的支柱吧。”有些东西，只有手冢国光有。  
天才如不二没有，细心如大石没有，坚毅如海棠没有，就是日后站在世界顶端的越前龙马也没有。

有些东西，只有他，手冢国光有。

“谢谢你。”手冢国光背起网球包，转身离开。  
夕阳将他的身影拉的长长的，越前突然有种想哭的冲动。

第七章 去游乐园吧 越前家一大一少的孩子最近很不对劲。大的整天神游天外,神情恍惚。就连吃个饭也能抢了卡鲁宾的碗,气得小猫不客气地赏了他在一爪子。小的,不知着了什么魔,拿着个黄色小球谁也不搭理。就连南次郎变本加厉地挑衅也不加理会。  
在南次郎的碗里第n次多了双不明筷子后,再也忍不住揪住两人的衣领,将两人丢了出去,武士  
不发威,你当我是叮当猫啊。  
身后的门啪地一声被关上,两人茫然地对望了一眼,终于回过神来:现在是说他们被赶出家  
门了吗。  
“怎么办?”小越前不负责任地手插裤袋,一副事不关己的模样,反正也没想得到回答。越前  
摸摸口袋,还好,带着钱。“去吃饭吧。我记得路口的那家面馆还挺好吃的。”  
“是吗?”小越前无所谓的耸肩,“你请客。”  
说实在的,这家面馆的面真的不错,柔滑爽口,份量也十分足。只是服务小姐甜美的笑容让两  
人冷汗直冒。  
“该死的,没有带钱还敢说请客。 ”小越前压了压帽檐。“我  
怎么想到十六年后的钱币和现在会不一样呢。”  
当越前掏出钱包准备付钱的时候，小越前一脸天真地问道这是什么国家的纸币,越前沉默了,紧接着,小越前也沉默了。  
两位天才终于意识到两人没有带可以用的钱。  
“打电话求救吗?”  
“打给谁?”  
”臭老头…”  
“你想被嘲笑吗?”两个人的脑海里同时浮现出一幅画面:穿着邋遢僧袍的变态中年人一手抠着脚趾,一手捧着不良书籍,面带欠扁的笑容。臭小子,你果然还是差得远呢。  
两人同时摇摇头,挥开脑海里的恐怖画面。“要不打电话给桃城前辈?”“不要。”小越前坚持否决,才不要呢,会被笑死的。同理可证,也不能打给菊丸前辈。  
阿隆前辈?去他家白吃白喝就算了,现在还要让他请客吗?至于乾前辈，如果代价是那一杯泛着诡异色泽的不明饮料的话，那还是算了，宁愿被臭老头嘲笑一顿。  
“要不不二前辈？”  
“才不要。”小越前的回答坚决果断。让越前起了兴趣。“为什么？你不喜欢他吗？”  
“他很危险。”越前沉默了，自己这时候和他接触还不深吧，就已经认清他的本质了吗？那为什么时候还是被捉弄的那么惨？  
“要不，部长？”越前犹豫。  
小越前叼着吸管，鄙夷的看了他一眼。越前觉得自己的头上有冒冷汗的趋势。”那么就只有麻烦海棠前辈或者大石前辈了，那么打电话吧。”  
小越前瞪大了眼睛，“你没带手机？”  
“那东西很麻烦。”言外之意就是：我是怕麻烦的人，这种东西自然不会带在身上。沉默再次降临，不愧是同一个人啊。  
“看那个孩子，好可爱啊。”  
“是啊，他哥哥也好帅呢。好想认识他们啊。”店员们的议论声不是的传到耳里，小越前置若罔闻，越前却有了个主意。“小鬼，过来。”  
“干嘛。”懒懒的看了他一眼，小孩还是听话的附过耳朵来。越前耳语了几句，小孩的脸色由惊讶变成愤怒，最后小脸红红的大喊一句：“我不干！”  
“那你有什么办法？”越前瞥了小孩一眼，似笑非笑。  
“那你干吗不去，就你这张脸，骗骗欧巴桑不是更容易。”虽然小了一号，但是越前还是越前，毒舌功力依然不减。  
什么欧巴桑。越前气结，想我好歹也是迷倒万千少......男的网球王子，为什么要沦落到色诱小女生的地步。越前完全忘记了刚才他正怂恿十二岁的自己去做这件事。  
“不要就是不要。”小龙马头一扬，芬达喝得刺溜刺溜响。这死小孩。越前看着他拽拽的模样，情不自禁的伸出手，扶上他的脸，然后，捏。  
“放手，你这变态。”小孩叫嚷着。  
“你干不干？”就是欺负你年纪小。但是越前忘记了小小越前从来不是什么乖孩子，张口就咬了下去。  
“死小孩。”  
“呵呵......”角落里传来了轻柔的笑声，争吵中的两人一顿，僵硬的转过头去。

“不二前辈......”  
“不二前，不二周助。”僵持着的两人在对方眼里看到了同样的信号：不妙！  
“越前和越前的哥哥还真是可爱呐。”不二优雅的搅动着杯子里的咖啡，唇角微微扬起，笑的两人心里一阵发慌。小越前求助似的看向越前，越前不负责任的转过头——这个不二周助，应该由你解决。  
没良心。小越前暗暗吐槽到，不得不面对不二：“不二前辈是来约会的吗？”  
不二瞬间开眼，然后又迅速闭上，“呵呵，是啊。”  
小越前瞪大了眼，什么！不二前辈居然有女朋友了！正想表示一下惊叹，就听到一个熟悉的声音：“小不点，小不点，你怎么在这儿等？”暗叫一声不好，一只人形大猫已经扑了上来。“咦？越前的哥哥也在啊。”  
越前点点头，眼角的余光瞄到正往这边走来的大石前辈。“越前，你果然来了。”

果然......来了？是什么意思?投给大越前一个疑惑的眼神，大越前摇摇头，表示自己也不清楚。  
“我就说小不点一定会来的，小孩子都喜欢游乐场嘛！”人形大猫看了站着的越前一眼，抱着小孩子使劲的蹭啊蹭——要快点蹭，以后长这么高就不好抱 了。  
“游乐场？”小越前吃惊，“什么时候说的。”  
“咦，小不点不知道吗？不是上次训练完后讲的吗？”  
“是吗？”小越前尴尬的拉拉帽子，“那么我就不去了。”游乐场，开玩笑，那么幼稚的地方，我七岁以后就没去过了。  
“不去的人要喝下我精心调制的假日豪华饮料。”无声无息的乾恰到好处的出现，标志性的乾氏眼镜反光和手上的乾汁让小龙马咽了咽口水。余光飘到正幸灾乐祸的越前，眼珠子一转，唇角勾起小小的弧度。  
“哥哥陪我一起去，好不好？”罕有的撒娇的语气让在场的一干人皆一愣，紧接着扬起的小脸带着天真，眼里流转的光芒却暴露了小恶魔的本质：“哥哥不去，我就不去。”  
“去嘛，去嘛，越前的哥哥也一起去。”菊丸撒娇道。“不过，小不点真是粘他的哥哥呢。”  
“不过我这么大的人了，还去游乐园不大合适吧。”  
“越前的哥哥看上去不也就比我们大两岁而已，怎么会不合适呢。”菊丸不以为意。“噗哧。”小越前捂着嘴轻笑出声。越前瞪了他一眼，咬着牙道：“我已经28岁了！”  
“什么！完全看不出来啊！”菊丸的惊呼出声。“菊丸。”大石看着越前愈发难堪的脸色，忙提醒不知死活的拍档。  
“呵呵，越前的哥哥就和我们一起去吧，手冢也会去哪，他都不会怕哦。”我该高兴吗？不二的安慰让越前无语。  
“正好可以收集资料......” 第八章 分组 几人到游乐场的时候，除去在自己寿司店帮忙的河村，其他人已经等在游乐场门口了。对于越前的在场，他们也没有多大的反应，人多更热闹嘛。只有桃城嘀咕着什么时候跟越前的哥哥打一场。一进游乐场，桃城和菊丸就吵吵嚷嚷着要坐那个最刺激的云霄飞车。而大石则提议玩看上去比较安全的碰碰车。  
“那个是小孩子玩的，大石！”菊丸不满，“那个只有小不点才会玩！”  
“谁要玩哪！”小龙马瞪了一眼菊丸。  
“我倒是觉得碰碰车挺好玩的，呐，手冢，你看怎么样。”  
“啊。”仍是语意不明的一个“啊”字，越前撇撇嘴，真不愧是部长，那么多年了，习惯一点都没变。  
“那么就这样了。我们抽签决定哪两个人组成一队，最后留在场内的人要享受我特别调制的游乐园欢乐饮料。”阴魂不散的乾不知从哪里掏出一杯泛着艳丽七彩色的饮料。众人不由自主的往后退了一步。而当年饱受乾汁迫害的越前，看着得意洋洋的乾，起了一丝莫名的心疼。他没有注意到自己的表情变化，全都落入一旁那双天蓝色的眼眸里。  
“乾，我有个主意，要轮到我们想必要很久呢。不如我们分散开自由活动，在这期间，你遇到的第一个人就是你的搭档，这样好吗？”不二提议到。

 

“这样好玩，我要和小不点搭档，小不点。”菊丸第一个响应，顺便扑在了越前身上。“那也要你第一个遇到越前才行啊，英二。”大石笑道，可那笑容怎么看都有点勉强。可怜的大石前辈就这样被搭档抛弃，越前在心里为他默哀。  
“那小不点，你不许和别人先遇到。”小龙马无奈：“这又不是我可以控制的。”  
“不管嘛，我不管嘛！”  
“那样就这样定了哦。”不二笑的很开心。  
“那我们就先分散开吧，一个小时为限，落单的人要喝下我的孤单饮料。”乾真是不论何时都不忘推销他的饮料。  
“海棠蛇，离我远点，我可不要碰到你。”  
“嘶——笨蛋，谁要和你碰到一起。”吵着，两个人一个往左一个往右，率先走开。接着菊丸也冲着云霄飞车跑开了。  
“那么，我亲爱的弟弟，哥哥等着你哪。”看着小孩鼓鼓的脸，越前心情大好，终于扳回了一局。看看冰着脸的部长，和笑的一脸灿烂的不二，还有极力记笔记的乾，越前拉拉帽子，道一句告辞了。 第九章 寻找  
假日的游乐园人很多。年轻的夫妻带着小孩，甜蜜的小情侣五指相扣，还有学生模样的，年轻的脸庞洋溢着青春的光芒。  
越前取下头上的帽子，微仰起头。春日柔和的阳光亲吻着他俊逸的脸庞，暖暖的，鼻间溢满了阳光的香甜。多久，没有享受这样的安宁了。在这个时代，越前龙马还只是个小小的孩子，虽然很拽，虽然几句话就可以把人气得吐血，但他仍然是个普通的孩子。  
而不是日后球场上那个光芒四射的，身份千万的网坛明星。在这里除了些羞涩的女孩儿向他投来几眼 ，没有人会打扰他的这份安宁。 突然想起和迹部去游乐园的情景。那是他十五岁的时候吧。那个时候他还没有爱上那个自恋的猴子山大王，但他却很依赖他。他尊敬部长，但他不会在每次面临重大的选择时征询他的意见。他喜欢不二前辈的温柔，但他不会在深夜打电话给他倾诉自己的困惑。就像他在生日的时候，在他还没有意识到自己做了什么之前，已经拨通了那个熟记于心的号码。  
当那个慵懒性感的声音响起的时候，越前不知道自己的唇角勾起了怎样迷人的弧度。“小鬼。”那个人喊着，带着淡淡的宠溺。  
越前竟一时不知如何反应，他，想要说什么?  
“小鬼，怎么了？”那边又传来男人的声音。  
怎么了，混蛋，怎么可以忘记我的生日？毫无缘由的委屈，“我要去游乐园，现在。”  
“游乐园？”  
那头传来明显的惊讶的声音。“真是不华丽的地方。”  
“你到底去不去？”越前觉得自己恼了，然后电话那头的那个男人沉默了。越前听见自己的心脏的跳动声，一下一下，那么强烈，就像决战中迎击最后一球时的感觉，只是这一次，球拍没有握在自己的手里。  
“你现在在哪儿？”当对方终于传来回答的时候，越前长长的舒了口气，他都不知道自己什么时候屏住了呼吸。  
那一天具体玩了些什么，他已经忘了，只是在回家的路上，他听到一则震动商界的消息，世界最大的两家证券公司的首次合作因为迹部景吾的中途离席而夭折。  
豪华的车厢里弥漫着令人窒息的沉默。许久，越前开口：“为什么?”  
“我很担心你。”迹部别开头。越前看见他白皙的耳垂下有一抹嫣红，像是玫瑰花瓣的美丽颜色。  
我很担心你。多么不华丽的一句话，可为什么眼泪就是止不住呢？那不断滑下的眼泪进到嘴里，涩涩的。但他却尝到了幸福的滋味。

 

第十章 意外的组合  
路旁的自动贩卖机让越前停住了脚步，摸摸口袋，只有那张被捏得皱巴巴的纸币。泄气的欲要离开，眼前突兀地伸出一只白皙修长的手，手心安静地躺着几枚硬币。  
“不二前…不二周助.””  
“越前的哥哥也喜欢喝葡萄味的芬达吧。”  
“嗯。”越前点点头，不二将硬币投进贩卖机，按下按钮，取出两瓶芬达，递给了越前。越前有些犹豫地接过。

 

让一个孩子请客实在是太丢脸了。  
像是了解越前的尴尬，不二啪地一声打开拉环，小啜了一口。“以前看龙马喝的时候就很好奇，这种饮料真有那么好喝吗?一直想试试看哪。”  
什么时候变成龙马了，越前暗暗吐糟。不过，他也不是什么客气之人，拉开拉环，爽快地灌了一通，才放下，偏头看向不二。现在的不二差了越前几公分，虽不至于俯视对方，但这种感觉还是让他小小得意了。“安照约定，我和你是同一组吧。”  
“是啊，等一下请多指教了。”不二的笑让越前猛地打了个寒颤。  
“不知小鬼会和谁一组呢?”越前是真的不知道，在他的记忆里并没  
有这么一出。原来就算他什么都不做，人生的剧本也随时充满意外哪。  
“龙马的哥哥很喜欢龙马呢。”不二望向远处，“龙马在训练的时候说过，他的哥哥是最强的。”  
“是吗?”越前勾起淡淡的笑。  
“不过我是不会输的。”  
“呃？”越前愕然地看着不二泛着寒光的蓝色眼眸，后者瞬间恢复了那温柔的笑：“龙马是这么说的。”  
越前戴回自己的帽子，盖住自己掩饰不住的笑意。是呢，如果这个世上还有什么人能打败他的话，也就只有他了。  
他忽然觉得心中那股熄灭已久的火焰有了些许的火花。未来还是可以改写的吗?  
“我也很期待和龙马的哥哥交手呢。”不二淡淡的话语里是面对强者时无法掩饰的兴奋。嗅到同类的气息了吗?不过，  
“madamadadane.“懒懒地丢下这么一句话，越前喝了口芬达，悠闲地走开。  
望着越前的背影，不二睁开了眼。我还差得远吗?呵呵…越前家的男人都很可爱呢!  
“还有，”越前停下了脚步，，声音里带着毫不掩饰地戏谑，“你要喊我前辈。”  
不二的笑容一下子僵住，前言收回，越前家的男人一点也不、可、爱。

看看时间差不多了，不二也往碰碰车处走去。远远地听见英二活力的声音：“我不干嘛，我不要和乾一组，我要和小不点一组。”英二和乾，意外有趣的组合。  
看见不二走过来，英二吃惊地道：“不二，你一个人吗?”  
“不是，我和他一组。”不二指指正有一口没一口地喝着芬达的越前。英二咽了咽口水，小不点的哥哥啊…  
“死蛇，你干嘛要在那里。”  
“闭嘴，笨蛋。”  
“ 你不要拖累我。”  
“你说谁会拖累谁。”吵吵嚷嚷着的声音，召示了两人的身份。  
“那么，剩下的三人，会怎样呢?真令人期待。”不二笑得一脸灿烂。

第十一章 路遇迹部

很是无聊的游戏呢。龙马有些郁闷的低着头，踢着路边的石子儿。真是的，浪费一整天的时间，还不如回去睡觉呢。正想着，耳边传来了吵闹声，透过帽子的边沿，龙马看到一群高中生模样的人正围着一个男生，气势汹汹。“切，麻烦。”既然是男生，那就没必要去英雄救美了。龙马毫不犹豫的扭头便走，然后，很是坚决的撞上一堵墙......人？  
“对不起。”拉拉帽子，头也没抬的继续走路。岂料没走几步，就被一只大手按住肩膀。  
“你干什么......部长？部长！”龙马惊呼。而手冢像是没有看到他一般，直视着前方。切，龙马不满的哼了一声，顺着他的目光看过去。那个被围困的少年即使是孤身一人，仍显得悠闲自得。修长的手指轻轻抚摸着俏卷的发梢，有着飞翘的眼角的邪魅双眼慵懒的扫过明显比他高大很多的那群人，“嗯哼，本大爷的华丽可是你们这些平民可以欣赏的。 ”  
“迹部。”  
“什么？”龙马疑惑的抬起头，“部长，你认识他吗？”  
“迹部景吾，冰帝的网球部部长。”  
“那么，他很强吗？”龙马有些跃跃欲试，东京的网球名门冰帝的部长，实力不会弱吧。  
手冢终于低下头，修长的凤目竟然罕见的带了一丝笑意：“你打不过他，现在。”“切。”龙马不满的压低帽檐，总有一天，把你们全部都打败。

“原来，你便是传闻中的迹部景吾。”显然是听见了手冢和龙马的对话，其中一个光着头，手里颠着篮球的人阴阳怪气的叫起来。  
“既然知道本大爷是谁，还不给本大爷让开。”  
“哈哈哈。”嚣张的挑衅让那帮人不怒反笑，“这千载难逢的会一会大名鼎鼎的迹部的机会，我们怎么能放过呢？”  
“本大爷是不介意指点你们这帮平民一番。”那人的神色愈发嚣张，丝毫没有陷入危机的自觉。而那光头好笑的抛起了球：“那么，你想一个人单挑我们九个人？”  
“还有我们。”沉稳的声音响起，不大，却瞬间吸引了所有人的注意。  
“手冢？”迹部皱着好看的眉头。龙马则有些意外，篮球？

“那么再加上一位眼镜兄和一个小学生，就想挑战我们？或许你还可以加上身后那两个可爱的小娃娃。”那一群人说完，猖狂的笑了。而龙马这时候才注意到迹部的身后探出两个小小的脑袋，两双小手紧紧抓住他深灰色的运动裤。原来如此。  
龙马单指将帽子垫高：“我是无所谓。”迹部的眼睛有一瞬间的愕然，然后转为深深的戏谑：“我也无所谓，不过，手冢，你会打篮球吗？”  
长久的沉默，龙马抬起头看着手冢面无表情的侧脸，不禁感到深深的无力，搞什么嘛，原来你不会打篮球啊。不过，难得看到部长吃瘪呢。  
“越前！”手冢有些无语的看着那个瘦削的肩膀不住的抖动着，“那么不要大意的上吧！”  
第十二章 最强组合 “你的篮球打得怎么样？”迹部有些怀疑的看着正在做准备运动的龙马。那么小的个子…  
“不知道，不过不会输就是了。”  
“够自信啊，小鬼。”迹部笑了，“不过本大爷会照顾你的。”  
“哼，你不要妨碍我就好了。”  
“真不可爱的小鬼。那么，就沉浸在本大爷华丽的技巧下吧!”  
那帮高中生不知是自信，还是有些道德，居然也只是派了两个人应战。一个梳着桃城似的冲天发，有着乾的身高，看上去很是强壮，像只猩猩。而另外一个则稍微瘦小一些，但一身肌肉告诉龙马不能小看这两个人。  
“ 浩二，矢战，对手是迹部大少爷和一个小学生，你别下手太狠了，给大少爷留点面子。” 观战的人笑嚷着，呱噪的声音让迹部皱眉：“真是嚣张。”  
龙马督他一眼：有你嚣张。不过，“就是要这样才好玩，在对手最擅长的领域击溃他，不是很有趣吗?”  
迹部有些吃惊地看着龙马，“你这小鬼，还挺有趣的。”  
四人篮球对对抗赛，谁先扔进十个球就胜出，规则很简单，双方都没有意见。那光头站在球场中线上抛出了球，那只猩猩凭借着身高优势，迅速抢到了球，转身运球向篮筐跑去。没跑几步，龙马从左侧横窜而出，夺球反方向跑去，不料那肌肉男就守在三分球区。龙马没有丝毫犹豫，借着助跑的力，灵活地闪过对手，直奔篮板。“哼，他扣不到篮筐的。”  
话音未落，龙马一个反手，球漂亮的传到了迹部的手里。一跃而起，球被狠狠地扣进了篮筐。  
“不错嘛，小鬼。”  
“你也不赖啊。”互相吹捧的两人激怒了因大意而失利的两人，“你们别太得意了。接下来我们要出全力了。”  
“放马过来吧。”  
“你还madamdadane。”  
虽然一时大意丢了第一个球，。但他们毕竟是篮球队的，身高上占尽了优势不说，默契的配合也是龙马和迹部这对临时组合比不上的。所以接下来，两人接连失了两球。  
“浩二，矢战，稍微认真点了吗。”  
“千万给人留点面子。”见同伴赢了球，那帮人叫喧起来。“好说，好说。”猩猩和肌肉  
男击掌，再向球场两边跑开。  
“打得不错嘛!”迹部抻去额上的汗。  
“那两个人不简单。”龙马的神色没迹部的轻松：“速度很快，配合相当默契，而且命  
中率很高。”“你害怕了。”妖娆的眼斜睨了他一眼。  
“谁会害怕。”龙马瞪他一眼。也跑动起来。虽然两人信心满满，但事实摆在眼前。再  
次失利让两人有些心烦气躁  
“小鬼，你会不会打球！”在龙马再一次传球失利而丢分时，迹部很不华丽的发火了。  
“大少爷，拜托你清醒一点好不好，现在是我们两人一起，而不是你一个人的舞台。  
”龙马也有些火，漂亮的传球因为他大少爷的不配合而失败，居然还敢对他吹胡子瞪  
眼。  
“哟，耍大少爷脾气。”  
“小朋友不要哭鼻子哦。”两人冷嘲热讽。“哼，本少爷的华丽岂是你们这帮平民可以欣赏的。”  
“像你们这种水平，我一个人就可以解决。”  
像是被两人的狂妄吓到，两人不怒反笑。“那么就让大哥哥好好教教你吧。”

但令两人措手不及的是，这两个人像是变了一个人似的，速度居然快了一倍，更多了一分气势。开局没多久，球便被迹部抢到了手。那猩猩也不简单，一个错步便堵住了他的右侧，而那肌肉男则控住了龙马。迹部勾起一个邪魅的笑。居然从跨下传球，而龙马娇小的身躯此时反起了作用，略一弯腰，便躲了过去，携球直奔篮下。  
“ 他扣不到的…”话音未落，完美的扣篮便让两人闭了嘴。  
第十三章 双子战神  
“小鬼，看不出来啊。”瘦小的身躯却有着惊人的爆发力，速度，力量，协调能力都远超同龄人，如果来打网球应该不错。迹部看向球场边那个双手环胸的身影。虽然面无表情，但眼里的关心在他极佳的洞察力下暴露无遗。嗯？很有意思啊。

?  
“那么，我们要慢慢上了。” 龙马毫不吝啬的奉献一个大大的笑，真是意外，大少爷也会配合啊。 自信的，不羁的，是少年的笑；高傲的，洒脱的，是青年的笑。火热的红与高贵的灰交织成一道夺目的风景，甚至让阳光都黯然失色。手冢觉得一阵那光芒刺眼的让他目眩。同样极端自我的两个人，意外的合拍哪。手冢抬起头，阳光透过树叶的缝隙，在地上投下斑驳的光斑，很热，夏天提前来临了吗?

“啊，小不点在打篮球啊!”  
“越前的球打得不错啊!”  
“嗯，越前打篮球的资料…”身后传来嘈杂的声音，手冢回过头，对上不二的笑脸：“手冢，迟到了哦!”  
“迟到的要喝超豪华版假日惩罚之茶，味道已经被彻底地调整过了。”方片眼镜闪过一道诡异的白光。“好期待啊!”不二兴奋地响应，菊丸等人你看看我，我看看你，一致拧头。“小不点加油！”  
“越前，不能输啊！”  
“篮球啊，很意外他会再打啊。”而且还是和那个人一起打。  
“嗯？你这话的意思是小不点以前很喜欢打篮球吗？”菊丸的听力一向灵敏，将越前的低喃也听的一清二楚。他这一声叫嚷，吸引了众人的注意。  
“是啊。”越前有些感慨：“他当初可是校篮球队的主力队员，和他的搭档号称双子战神。他所率领的球队所向披靡，在全美少年篮球洲际对抗赛中可是第一啊。”那一段岁月，虽然不甚完美，但是现在回想起来，却是他人生为数不多的与网球无关的热血岁月。  
“越前那家伙看不出来啊！”桃城摸摸头，感叹，“哪天找他较量一下。”  
“但是龙马后来放弃篮球了是吗？”不愧是不二，一下子便抓住了重心！越前在心里感叹这个前辈的聪慧过人。  
“咦，为什么呢？”  
为什么？  
越前眯起眼：“有人在比赛中因为输球而迁怒他和他的搭档，用卑鄙的手段打伤了他的同伴。气不过，和他们打了起来。结果，被喝令退赛了。”  
“怎么会！”菊丸将手指塞到了嘴里，眼神飘向了球场上那个飞奔的身影。  
“不相信吗？”越前冷哼：“当初他可是一个人对五个人呢。只是那样又如何呢，那个兄弟，在也不能站在球场上了。”虽然隔了那么久，当年那个人的面容早已模糊，但他当时不符合年纪的哀伤仍旧清晰如昨日。  
“不过，也正因为这样，才决定放弃篮球，改选网球的。毕竟，”越前顿了顿，“网球是隔着网的运动。”说罢，众人默然。  
拉低的帽檐隔绝了众人的视线，也阻挡了他看向那人的心疼的视线：部长，那种痛，你也清楚吧。所以，请你自私一点吧。  
“NICE！”少年兴奋的大喊，和迎面跑过来的青年击掌。两人薄薄的运动衫已经湿透，少年的墨绿的，和青年的蓝紫色的头发湿漉漉的贴在脸上，几颗汗珠犹如点缀一般在脸上发出钻石般的光芒，两人，像是从阳光中走出来的战神。  
第十四章 赢的人  
“好像干的不错嘛。”  
找到感觉的两个人势不可挡，接连将比分追回，很快将比分咬在9比8。  
“喂，浩二，你们在干什么！”有人大喊着，“换人，换人，我们换人！”  
“太奸诈了，在这个时候换人！”桃城生气的一握拳头。  
“篮球比赛中十分讲究对比赛节奏的掌握。越前和迹部适应了方才二人的速度，现在如果换人，对越前和迹部这对临时组合来说是十分不利的。”乾照例做着精确的分析。  
“还有体力上的问题，小不点应该已经很累了吧。”  
“不，体力上并不存在问题。对于早已经适应高强度的网球运动的越前来说，这样的比赛应该只是热身而已，所以想在体力上占便宜是不可能的。”眼睛和牙齿一起反光，笑的一干人等心惊胆战。而球场上的两人也不负众望。  
“像这样的货色来几个都无所谓。”  
“要是都输了，不是会很没面子吗？”  
两人相识而笑，显然不将对方的无礼要求放在眼里。那光头听了居然也不恼，“小孩子，就是嘴巴倔，爱逞强。前辈有必要指点你们一下。”说着，那光头脱掉外衣，随手抛给同伴。“啊，冲田认真了嘛！”有人轻佻的吹了声口哨。而看着冲田的眼神，多年的比赛经验让越前敏锐的感觉到事情要不对了，那冲田，极有可能是暴力型选手。

?  
一上场，场上的气氛立变。已经不是刚才一群冲动的少年为了意气之争而起的比赛了，那种极大压迫感让观战的众人也捏了把冷汗。那冲田的实力不凡，虽然一开始球在龙马手里，但是怎么也不能突破冲田的阻挠，而迹部也被浩二死死地压制住。龙马岂是这种甘于被人压制的人，见实在无法挣脱，居然一跃而起试图勉强扣篮。  
“混蛋！”在场外观赛的桃城一声怒喝。而众人只看见龙马重重的摔在了地上。“那个混蛋，他刚才撞了越前！”气愤的桃城双手一撑，欲要越过栏杆，而此时，一道身影已经先一步行动，掠过众人的面前，向摔在地上的龙马跑去。  
“部长！”  
“手冢......”

 

龙马以手撑地，想要站起来，却牵动了手上的伤，“好痛。”他倒抽一口冷气，纤细的手臂已经被擦破了皮，鲜血和尘土混在一起，异常的触目惊心。而白皙的脸上此时擦出了也道道血痕，让人倍感心疼。唯有那双眼睛，此时亮的惊人，一不小心，便有被灼伤的感觉。  
“越前。”简单的两个字，听不出任何的感情，却实实在在的隐藏着那个男人最深沉的情感。  
“部长，他们都还Madamadadane.”手冢没有伸手扶他，而龙马也不需要，他手按着膝盖，慢慢的站了起来。“小鬼，还有力气干吗？”迹部远远地站着，笑的更邪。“哼。”龙马用手背粗鲁的擦去脸上的血渍。“你们还真是差劲呢。”  
“小鬼，你知道在球场上，赢的人才有资格说话吧。”  
“真难得，我很同意这句话呢。”朝迹部看了一眼，看见对方眼里同样的光芒，龙马心下了然。  
赢，要赢！两双同样骄傲的眼睛里传递着同样的信息。看着两人的互动，手冢不动声色的退回场外。  
“手冢，你意外的冲动啊。”笑眯眯的人睁开了蓝色的眼，泛着摄人的凌厉光芒。手冢没有回答，而是注视着场内，蓝眸深深地看了他一眼，重新看向场内。

因为不得不顾忌冲田的暴力，还有龙马的伤，两人打的明显有些夹手夹脚.“小鬼，看到了吧，这就是实力上的差距。”露出一个无耻的笑，冲田接球，起跳。身后升起更高的身影，豪不犹豫的拍掉他的球。随后转身走开，干净利落。

场内一片寂静，唯有那篮球骨碌碌的滚动着。“你这王八蛋，你这是犯规！”冲田怒吼着。  
迹部偏过头，勾起一个不屑的笑：“不是只有赢的人才有资格讲话吗。”  
“你这混蛋！”怒极的冲田抡起拳头，直冲向迹部，眼看着那拳头就要打在迹部的脸上，一个球急速的飞向冲田，砸在他的光头上，反弹起又撞在篮板上，准确的掉入篮中。  
“十球，我们赢了！”少年清亮的嗓音响起，带着说不明的压迫感。

“外旋发球？”桃城愣愣的看着最后一球。 “小不点好厉害。”  
“能将外旋发球运用到篮球中，真不愧是越前啊，又超出了我的数据......”

干的不错嘛，真不愧是我。二十八岁的越前看着场内石化状的冲田和相视而笑的两人，若有所思：没想到景吾的篮球也打得不错啊。回去以后要和他较量较量呢。如果，回得去的话......  
第十五章 回家路上  
在送迹部大少爷一时好心救下的两个孩子回家后，天色已经暗了怎么说也不能继续玩碰碰车的游戏，虽然很可惜，但是众人却不觉得怎么失望。菊丸抱着龙马一个劲而的蹭着，“呐，小不点，回去要和菊丸大人一起打篮球啊。”  
“是啊，越前，真是看不出来，你这家伙。”桃城的手一个劲儿的在龙马的头上摩擦生热，“让我也热血沸腾起来了，改天就让你见识一下我的入樽式扣杀！”  
“嘶，白痴。”海堂不屑的瞪了他一眼。桃城这次没有和以往一样和他大吵起来，而是贼贼的笑了：“海堂蛇，你不会是逊的不会打篮球吧。”  
“那又怎样，我们可是网球社的。”海堂嘶的一声扭过头去，但是眼尖的众人发现他偏黑的脸上有着可疑的红晕。  
“哈哈哈!”桃城自然不会放过这个取笑宿敌的最佳机会。  
“我倒是无所谓，但是前辈连篮球也输给我，没关系吗？”  
“你这家伙。”摩擦生火更加激烈，也成功的分散了桃城的注意力。  
“痛痛痛......”小孩撅起了嘴。  
越前意外的看了眼那个拽拽的小孩，原来自己以前也是挺可爱的嘛。  
“喂，小鬼，身上的伤没事吧。”听到龙马喊痛，迹部景吾回过头来。“已经处理过了，没事。”  
“哼，那些庸医会什么，还是请我的医生帮你看看吧。”将关心隐藏在傲慢之中，真是迹部的作风，“这点小伤没事的。”听到这样的话，小孩居然不反讥几句？越前突然想起，不管那家伙表现的再怎么嚣张，自己总能轻而易举的看懂这背后的温柔。原来这份默契，在那么早的时候就已经存在了。  
不二前辈说过，他和迹部其实是同一类人，所以他才会喜欢上他，爱上他，是吗？  
“龙马还是仔细看看比较好哦，这么漂亮的脸要是留下疤痕就不好了。”  
“留个疤会更有男子气概！“一副豪气冲天的模样，配上那稚嫩的脸，也只能用可爱来形容。  
“小不点也会在意自己的外表？”菊丸像是发现新大陆似的跳起来，继而笑的像偷了腥的大猫，“嘻嘻，小不点是不是有喜欢的女孩子了？”  
即使是拽的上天下地唯我一人的龙马，被这么多双探照灯似的明亮的眼睛盯着，也是会感到相当不好意思的。压着帽子：“前辈在胡说什么啊。”  
“你小子，什么时候有了都不告诉兄弟一声。”桃城一脸暧昧的拿胳膊撞撞龙马。“快说，是哪个可爱的小妹妹。”  
“是杏小姐哦。”看到桃城的模样，站在一边的越前突然起来捉弄一下这个前辈的兴趣。“喂，你在说什么呢。”小孩不满的瞪了一眼越前，却见越前朝他调皮的眨眨眼。  
“原来是杏小姐啊，杏小姐啊，什么！杏小姐！”桃城像是被踩到尾巴的猴子一般跳了起来。“越前你！”惊悚，惊疑，惊恐。  
“是杏小姐啊——”众人还在体味龙马怪异的声调的时候，桃城已经一把拉过龙马，跑出很远。  
“桃城那那家伙，不会是。”菊丸望了望四周，见众人一脸暧昧的模样，终于忍不住爆发出惊天动地的笑声。“但是，小不点要是也喜欢那个杏小姐怎么办？三角关系嘛！”菊丸兴奋的声音让越前小小的汗了一把，自求多福吧，青少年。

众人边走边笑，很快便到了十字路口，正巧遇上不二的姐姐，于是不二率先离开了。而菊丸和桃城被新出的游戏所吸引，也一起离开。见状，乾和海堂这两个训练狂互相告别后，便各自回家了。来接迹部的车也及时的出现在路口，迹部看了看大小越前，然后看向手冢：“手冢，关东大赛见。”  
“嗯。”手冢点了下头，神情更加严肃。迹部也不再停留，长腿迈进车内守在一旁的管家恭敬地关上车门，华丽的法拉利消失在东京街头。  
现在只剩下了大小越前和手冢国光三人。三人都是安静之人，沉默着走了一阵。越前猛然醒悟部长的家和他的家并不在同一方向，那么他是有事要对小孩说了。想到这一点的越前对两人道：“我想起有点事要先去处理一下，小家伙麻烦你帮我送回家吧。”

“嗯。”手冢看了他一眼，倒是龙马有些奇怪：“你要去做什么事？”  
“大人的事，小孩子不要多管。”  
“切。”龙马轻哼，也不再多。看着越前离开，手冢将目光收回，投注在小孩的身上：“身上的伤怎么样？”  
“没什么关系。”一段简短的对话后，两人再次沉默。  
“越前。”  
“部长。”两人同时开口。“部长，你先说。”  
“越前，你，喜欢篮球吧？”龙马有些意外手冢的话，抬起头，看见那双黑曜石般的凤目里映出自己的琥珀色双眸。  
“我现在打的是网球。”  
“现在打的是网球......吗？”手冢下意识的重复着龙马的话，“那么，越前，你要说什么。”  
龙马的脸上闪过一丝兴奋，“部长，明天的比赛我是不会输的。”  
第十六章 不二  
越前远远的看着球场上的那个男人，夕阳下，那高大的身影笼罩着金色的光芒，神圣高贵，恍若天神。场上的比赛已经不是比赛，而是变成了一场拷问，一场关于网球灵魂的拷问。  
“越前，你为了什么而打网球？”  
“越前，打败那个人以后你想干什么？”  
“越前，来吧，让我看看属于你的网球，专属于你越前龙马的网球。”  
那些日日夜夜萦绕在脑海里，不曾忘记过的话语，如今重新如此真切的在耳边响起，恍若重生。  
部长，越前的手紧紧扣紧了那铁丝网，带着铁锈的尖锐刺破了他的皮肤，越前茫然的看着白皙莹润的指尖上，一个细细的伤口，冒出鲜血。这么小的伤口，就那么痛，部长，那你用那个破碎的肩膀挥拍的时候，到底有多痛。  
转身不忍，也不愿意再看。看着毁灭就在自己的眼前发生，却无能为力。所有的话在对上那一双坚毅的眼睛时便已说不出口，重来一次，还是这样的无可奈何，那么上天为什么要让他回到这个时候，是要提醒曾经的他是有多么的愚蠢，多么的自以为是吗？

 

眼前出现一双干净的白色球鞋，顺着有些发白的牛仔裤往上看去，是记忆中那一张永远微笑的温柔脸庞：“你好啊，越前，龙马。”  
越前瞪大了眼：“你...你怎么会知道？”  
蓝色的光芒一闪而过，恢复弯弯的眼。“本来是不相信的，但现在确定了。”越前抿紧了嘴，沉默了一会儿，虽然刚开始因为被识破身份而有略微的慌张，但现在的他已经不是十二岁的孩子，而面前的这个不二也不是日后那个几乎修炼成精的不二，十六年的岁月不是白活的，越前很快便镇定了下来。“找个咖啡厅慢慢聊吧。”  
“好啊，不过你带了这个时代的钱了吗？还是说，要让前辈请客。”越前一个踉跄，即使是十四岁的他，也已经这么恶质！

氤氲的水汽在狭小的空间晕染开来，浓郁的咖啡香味刺激着两人的神经。两人不约而同的选了最苦的黑咖啡。这样的故事需要苦涩来提醒他们仍在现实之中。  
“你是什么时候发现的。”越前的脸色变得严肃，如果他发现了，那洞察力不输不二的手冢是否也有所察觉？  
“你相信吗？”不二悠闲地搅动着杯子里的咖啡，“第一次见面，我便有所怀疑。”越前诧异的看着不二,如果是后来他不小心露出了什么破绽被他发觉，那还有情有可原。但是第一次见面就被发觉，这也太扯了吧。  
“你和龙马长的很像，如果说你们是兄弟，一般人都不会怀疑吧。但是，你们太像了，说话的语气，神态，还有气质，那种从骨子里刻出来的相似，让我有一种不安的违和感。”不二的神情轻松的就好像是在谈论着今天的天气。而越前有些无奈，违和感？就凭这该死的虚无缥缈的东西？

“而且好巧呢，最近刚看了一本书《时光旅行者》，越前看过吗？”眉眼弯弯，笑的像是偷了蜂蜜的熊。“不二！”越前低吼。  
“要叫前辈哦，越前君。”心满意足的看着眼前已经不是小孩却还是有着孩子般神情的青年黑了脸，不慌不忙的再在火上浇点油，“真是想不到二十八岁的越前君还是那么可爱呢。”  
“不二。”实在是忍无可忍的越前伸手，扶上那张细嫩的脸，然后，扯！“痛痛痛。”看到那张面具被扯破，越前才满意的收手。“真是不客气。”不二揉揉被扯得红红的脸，越前此时才有些尴尬，“对不起，我做习惯了。”那张笑脸经过十六年的时光洗礼，除了五官更加英挺以外，没有太大的变化，竟让他一时错了时光。  
“看来以后的我，还真是可怜呢。”半真半假的抱怨着，神情转为严肃：“你在那里，出了什么事，”不二小心的斟酌着词句，“为什么会来到这里？”

“嗯，登山的时候，不小心摔下来的，和十六年后的手冢部长，不二前辈，还有。”越前顿了顿，“还有，迹部景吾。”  
即使是天才如不二，此刻也毫不掩饰自己的吃惊，为了越前提到迹部时罕见的温柔语气。“可以问一个失礼的问题吗，你和迹部？”  
“我们在一起。”好不犹豫，眼神是那般的澄澈坚定，好似千年沉淀下来的琥珀，有着摄人心魂的惊心动魄。  
“那手冢？”脱口而出的问题让那双明眸黯淡了下去，好像珍宝蒙了一层尘埃。  
“你知道了呀？”  
“是啊，我知道啊......”

第十七章 父子三人  
回到家，夜已深。但是南次郎却异常的清醒，看到越前回家，兴奋的勾过他的脖子。“小子，来陪我喝一杯！”  
“哟，有什么开心的事吗？”  
“啊，那个小子，终于觉醒了。”使劲的摁着越前的头，将那头微长的凌乱的发揉的更加凌乱。一瞬间的失神，为了臭老头难得的失态，“那你不担心输给我吗？”  
南次郎大手一拍他的脑袋，“说什么呢，臭小子，想赢我，你还madamadadane.”  
“要不要比一场？” 果然网球的事只有靠比赛来解决吗？  
“好啊，不教训不教训你这个小子，你就不知道什么叫尊敬长辈。”  
大功率的照明灯将简陋的球场照的亮如白昼。站在球场两端的两人久久没有动作，夜晚的寒风吹开越前的刘海，露出那双有着灼人眼神的眼。同样的武士之血在两人身体里沸腾着，对于越前来说，这个年富力强，仍在巅峰时期的越前南次郎是他最强的对手。而对于南次郎来说，他，是他等待了太久的对手。  
“要来了。”越前猛握紧了手中的球，抛起，挥拍。那是两人都熟悉的动作，一样的外旋发球携带着不一样的气势。球在地上猛烈的旋转着，冲天而起。南次郎没有动作，只一球，便让南次郎知道。他是他期待中的最强的对手。  
“哼，有意思。”仍旧是那样痞痞似的模样，但是那双燃烧着火焰的眼睛，是武士的眼睛。毫不示弱的回球，凌厉的反击，全身投入的网球，像是能够燃尽人的内核。  
“臭老头，谢谢。”南次郎一愣，球已经直冲他而来。不慌不忙的将球拍抛到左手，强力抽击。“臭小子，终于知道感恩了。”  
“是啊，臭老头，谢谢。”为了感谢你将我带入网球的世界，为了你宠我，为了你不管如何，都一如既往的站在我的身后支持我，帮助我。眼泪湿润了干燥的眼眶，原来说出心中所想，也不是想象中那么困难。  
“臭小子，什么时候那么感性了。”两人气喘吁吁的躺在地上，真是很久没有这样的惊心动魄的感觉了，这两个在球场上寂寞了太久的人。  
“臭老头，你知道吗？你真的很讨厌。”  
“没良心的小子！”  
“臭老头，你当初为什么会想要退出网坛？”  
“为什么？”南次郎伸手胡乱的抓了一把汗涔涔的脸：“想你小时候多可爱。那么小的孩子，球拍还抱不住，就已经会说‘madamadadane’了。哪像现在，居然骑到老爸头上来了，不过，我期待这一天已经太久了。”南次郎的声音渐渐低沉，渐渐几不可闻，不注意听，便会消逝在黑夜之中。

两人许久没有说话，寒风吹干了汗水，丝丝凉意侵上心头，但是心里却始终是暖暖的。无言的默契与温情在空间蔓延，伸展......  
“你们两在干什么？”难得的温情时刻被这样突兀的打破，小小的孩子穿着浅绿色的睡衣，揉揉迷蒙的大眼，孩子特有的清脆嗓音因为还没有睡醒而显得迷糊可爱。南次郎恢复了本性，单手支着头，侧卧着身子：“小子，这么晚了还不睡，不会是一个人睡不着吧。”  
“切，”小孩撇撇嘴，“你们是在打球吗？跟我来一场。”  
“太弱，没意思。”异口同声的毫不留情的打击青学小小支柱的自信心，小孩愤愤的踢了踢那个毫无形象的躺在地上的自已一脚，却被那个人一把拉着一同躺在地上，“小不点，今天很开心啊。”  
“部长很强。”回想起今天的比赛，龙马仍旧是相当的兴奋。那鬼斧神工般的零式削球，那不可思议的手冢领域，还有那个看似永远不可超越的黄金战神般的高大身影。“哎，你破的了部长的手冢领域和零式削球吗？”

“你不是没有兴趣知道未来的事吗？”  
小孩皱了皱鼻子：“无所谓，方正我会赢，臭老头，你，还有部长，我全部都会打败。”小孩信心满满，而在接触到两人似笑非笑的目光后，不自禁的红了脸：“你们两这是什么眼神，不相信我吗？”

?  
越前伸手摸摸小孩微长的墨绿色头发，“我相信，如果这个世界上只有一个人能够超越我们，那一定是你——越前龙马。”

夜已深，相拥而眠的三人沐浴在点点星光中，圣洁美好。 

 

第十八章 恐慌  
本来想在家里赖上一个早上，可没睡多久，就被不断响起的电话铃声闹醒。心里暗骂着一大早就不知道晃悠到哪里去的南次郎，一般晃晃悠悠的拿起来话筒。当听筒里传来不二难得慌张的声音时，越前的觉已经完全清醒了：龙马在网球场上晕倒了？怎么回事？  
胡乱换上衣服，便夺门而出，心里的慌张是他意料不到的。记忆里，自己并没有晕倒过，那个孩子要是出了什么事，会不会是自己的原因？虽然自己并没有做什么，但是，其实他们的命运在他到来的时候，便已经悄悄改变。时光穿越本来就蕴藏着不尽的危险，心里一直担忧着自己莫名其妙的出现在这里，会给什么人带来伤害，绝对不要是这样。不二也在担心这个问题吧，不然为何他也会难得的失去了冷静。  
狂奔，风呼呼的刮在脸上，带来生生的疼痛。  
“越前？”红色的法拉利一个漂亮的漂移甩尾，横在越前的面前。“景吾？”被风吹的生疼的眼睛好不容易才聚焦，看到那种熟悉而有陌生的脸，无由的放松下来，竟一时忘了今昔是何年。迹部不动声色的挑了挑眉：“有急事？我送你。”  
“小孩，不，龙马晕倒了，我正要赶到青学。”  
“小鬼？他怎么了？”迹部毫不掩饰他的关心。“快上来。”

车厢里弥漫着淡淡的玫瑰香味，是他熟悉而喜爱的味道，奇异的抚平了他焦灼的心情。车窗外的景色急速的倒退开了，显然车子已经超速了。  
“对，马上派铃木先生去青春学园，还有联系家里的医院，不是我，嗯，是叫越前龙马。”一上车，迹部便打开了通讯器，吩咐自己的管家带医生赶往青学。冷静下来的越前诧异的看着迹部的一系列动作。在迹部再一次毫不顾忌的闯了一个红灯之后，越前终于按捺不住心中的好奇：“你？很急。”  
“该死，真不知那小鬼是怎么了。”一向华丽丽的迹部景吾的脸上居然显现出罕见的不怎么华丽的担忧的神情，越前勾起了唇角——有些事情看来是无法改变的，只是心里酸酸的感觉是怎么回事？

赶到青学的时候，远远的就看见不二守在门口。在看见越前和迹部一同出现的时候，不二稍微愣了一下，立即回过神来。“龙马已经被送到校医室，迹部家的医生正在帮他诊治。 说着，不二有意无意地瞥了一眼迹部：“我还奇怪呢，迹部家的医生怎么会突然出现在青学，不过那阵势还真是大少爷的风格哪。”迹部没有理会不二带着不合时宜的嘲讽的话语：“校医室在哪儿？”  
“直走就是。”话音刚落，不二不知所措的看着消失在自己眼前的迹部，看向越前：“他这是怎么了？”  
“谁知道?”越前耸耸肩。而不二则送上一个暧昧的眼神。  
“别这样看我，我可不是那个小鬼。”话说完，越前和不二都一阵沉默。  
“昨晚我回家查过资料。”不二缓缓开口：“科学界有平行宇宙这么一说，偶尔会因为时空扭曲，而使得原本不相干的两个宇宙交错，这个时空的人，会遇上另一个时空的自己。”  
“那结果会怎么样？”  
“或许其中一个会死掉，或许两个都会死掉，也有可能两人都平安无事。”再一次压抑的令人窒息的沉默。许久，越前握紧了拳头：“如果要伤害龙马，我会选择消失。”  
不二锐利的蓝眸慢慢凝结成一层淡淡的水雾，难堪的别过眼，“也许并不会那么糟呢。我们，先去看看吧。”  
走了几步，天才停了下来，扬起一个笑脸：“手冢也在校医室哪。”  
第十九章  
床上的小人儿几乎被那松软的棉被淹没。小脸一半埋入枕头，另一半则被墨绿色的发丝遮盖。  
手冢轻柔的拨开那几缕发丝，露出的那一张白皙的脸因为高烧而染上樱粉似的红晕。迹部靠在窗前，手插在裤袋上，冷眼看着手冢的动作。看完病的医师被命令在门外随时候命。真心关心，虚意问候，想要喝茶嗑瓜子顺便瞅个热闹的一干闲杂人等全部被轰走。包括气喘吁吁跑来的，最有资格待在这的越前——虽然说龙马突发急性肺炎是因为昨晚他拉着他吹了一夜的冷风。当事人在后知后觉的想起这件事时，差点没被青学一干人群殴。而被连累担惊受怕的不二则大力推荐乾的最新豪华版蔬菜汁。

似乎是感受到了两人过于炽热的目光，昏睡中的小人儿一声嘤咛，悠悠醒来。因为刚刚睡醒而弥漫着水汽的小鹿斑比般的大眼眨巴眨巴一阵后，总算聚焦：“部长？”  
少年本就略为中性的声音因为发烧而有些虚弱，最为普通的两个字此刻听来也带了分撒娇的意味。  
“你发烧了，急性肺炎。”清冷的凤目默默注视了少年一会儿：“现在好点了没。”  
“头，晕晕的。”少年无意识的嘟起了嘴，伸出手敲敲自己的脑袋。  
“别敲。”手冢将那只手包进自己的手里，伸出另一只手温柔地揉着小孩的太阳穴。烧糊涂了吗？为什么觉得此时的部长那么温柔。“部长，我，训练......”  
“都这样了还担心什么训练，居然因为发烧而晕过去，小鬼，你也太逊了。”低沉性感的声音响起，龙马艰难地转过头。  
果然是烧糊涂了吗？为什么会有种被那个人的光芒灼伤眼的感觉。明媚的阳光中，那个人的身影几乎透明，灰蓝色的头发折射出淡淡的金光。妖娆的桃花眼下一颗泪痣妖艳魅惑。  
“迹部景吾？”从来不记无关的越前龙马此刻准确的说出来人的身份。  
“这次给你看病的是他的私人医生。”  
像是明白了龙马的困惑，手冢难得的主动为他解释。私人医生？为什么？龙马一时转不过弯来。自己应该没有这个价值让一个才见过一面，打过一场球的人为他动用私人医生吧？

“为什么，咳咳咳，来看我。”龙马猛烈的咳嗽起来，一张小脸涨的通红，迹部几乎是向着这边奔过来，终是慢了一步。手冢扶起少年，轻轻地拍打着他的背。  
“小鬼，快点好吧。我可不想看到你这副病猫的模样。”那人自光芒中走出，魔法消散，现在那个阳光之子又变回了原来那个自恋的大少爷。  
“切，孔雀大王，就算是现在这样，你也赢不了我。咳咳......”  
迹部只觉得额上青筋“突突”地跳动：“小鬼，你说什么？”这家伙就是这么回报关心他的人吗？  
“我说，咳咳咳。”  
“迹部，越前正生着病。”不悦的扫了他一眼，让冲动的人冷静下来。“我才不怕他呢，咳咳咳......”小人儿挣扎着想要坐起来，逞强的结果便是更猛烈的咳嗽，被手冢怜惜的搂的更紧。少年没有注意到此刻的姿势是多么暧昧——手冢的手正轻托着他的小脑袋，而右手环过他瘦削的肩膀，扶在他的背上。因为剧烈的咳嗽而蜷缩起的娇小的身子此刻就像是整个窝进青年宽阔的胸膛。画面和谐的让人有一种破坏的欲望。  
第二十章 

身体在大脑前一步作出反应，迹部几步快走，冲到了病床前，只是伸出的手在那双凤目的冰冷的注视下收了回来——才不是怕了这座冰山，而是那蜷缩着的小孩儿此刻不正常的呼吸声。  
“该死。”双手握成拳，低吼一声，一把拉开那大门：“那帮庸医给本大爷滚过来！”

“病人并无大碍，只是需要修养。”铃木医生取下听诊器，笑着看着难得失去华丽的大少爷。而服了药的龙马此时睡的香甜，微红的小脸没了往日的嚣张气焰，更显得出一份柔弱的气质。迹部摸了摸他的额头，惹得小孩不满的皱了皱眉，翻个身，将整个头埋进枕头里。

“他的烧怎么还不退？”  
“肺炎本来就容易发烧，只要小心照顾，不会有事的。”  
“需要注意点什么？”冷静的打断迹部话，手冢半起身，细心的将小孩的头转过来，以防他呼吸不顺，然后将被角细心的摁好，才转向铃木医生，一脸认真。  
迹部有点烦躁地抓抓自己的头发，刚才有够丢脸，相比于手冢的冷静，自己刚才的行为简直是幼稚至极。  
“现在龙马需要的是安静。”一直在一旁冷眼旁观的越前忍不住出声，朝不二使了个眼色，不二会意地赶人：“来来，我们有什么事出去说，让龙马安安静静的休息。”  
手冢一动不动，散发出万年冰山的巍峨，迹部倒是有所反应——一屁股坐在龙马的床边，和那冰山对视着，有成为一只冰孔雀的趋势。被置之不理的不二觉得自己的笑脸挂不住了，这两个令人火大的傻瓜！  
“手冢，你不去网球场没有关系吗？那帮家伙？”恰到好处的停顿，让人的心无缘无故的吊了起来。冰山动了动，不甘的站起身：“我待会儿过来。”成功的轰走一个，不二看向越前求救。  
“迹部，方才真是多谢了。不过，小鬼看起来应该没事了，如果我没弄错的话，你应该也快到上课的时间了吧？快走吧。”  
迹部伸出左手看了看腕上的手表，起身探了探龙马的额头，看向越前：“如果有需要的话，就把小鬼送去我的医院。”  
看着迹部离开，  
“小鬼，你真好运。”越前爱怜的捏捏小孩娇俏的鼻子，看那小孩不满的皱起眉，越前和不二相视而笑。两大部长的对决，真是让人冒汗！  
第二十一章 

不二拉过手冢先前坐的椅子坐下，手托着腮，妖娆的蓝眼似笑非笑的看着越前。越前被他诡异的眼神盯得心里发毛，没好气的白他一眼：“你这种眼神是要干吗？”  
“呵呵，我只是在想，小龙马还真是受欢迎呢！”  
越前额上挂下三条黑线：那时真不该一时口快，告诉这只妖狐自己和猴子山大王在一起的事，这下好了，算是被抓住把柄了。  
“越前为什么会喜欢上迹部呢？”不二偏着脑袋，露出菊丸英二的那种好奇宝宝的可爱模样，只是这副表情配上那精光四射的妖眼，这种效果，还真不是一般的好。越前抖去满身的鸡皮疙瘩。“我为什么不能喜欢迹部？”  
“你和手冢认识比较早，相处的时间也比较长，而且有上下支柱的羁绊，照理说，感情比较好不是吗？”  
“那么如果是你，你会做怎样的选择？”  
不二一愣，继而竖起那白润修长的手指在嘴边晃了晃：“越前君，我喜欢的可是可爱的女孩子呢！”  
是吗？越前斜睨他一眼，不置可否的撇撇嘴。  
“况且，”不二顿了顿，越前心里的警铃大作，“况且，比起他们两个，我为什么不选择小龙马呢！小龙马可比他们可爱多了。”越前觉得自己被自己的口水呛了一下，暗自庆幸未来这位前辈没有真的喜欢上自己。不过，瞥了眼笑的花枝乱颤的不二，真的看不出他日后会这么喜欢部长啊。而且，越前黯然，就算是日后，这位天才也将自己的感情藏的那么深，深到谁也没有察觉到他心里的痛。  
“呐，越前君，你说这个小家伙会不会跟你有不同的选择？”  
不同的选择？怎么可能？本将脱口而出的话在最后关头被咽回。看着酣睡的小孩，越前心里起了奇妙的感觉。和迹部的篮球赛，还有这一次的晕倒，都不在他所经历过的命运之中。那么这个孩子最终的命运是否会如他一样？  
平行宇宙，想起不二今早跟他提起的话，是平行宇宙而不是时光交错吗？所以这个躺在床上的孩子其实并不是十六年前的自己，而是一个完全不同的个体，一个完全独立的越前龙马？如果真是这样，那么他来到这里要干什么？  
看着表情越来越迷茫的越前，不二也收敛了笑：“别担心，我们一定会找到办法的，找到能让你们两个人都平安的方法。”  
“是吗？”无意识的重复不二的话：“能找到让我们都平安的方法？”  
“会没事的。”细弱的声音响起，一只小小的，软软的，却异常炙热的手握住了越前的大手。越前低下头，小孩琥珀色的大眼直勾勾的看着他，像是有两团火焰在燃烧。一股强大的，自信的力量从交错的手心传递。那是一种蓬勃的，不惧任何风雨的力量。让人情不自禁的心安，情不自禁的相信这个小小的孩子。  
这种力量，他也曾经有过哪！  
“会没事的。”越前反握住小孩的手，“会没事的。”  
第二十三章 迹部 难得的星期天，好不容易病也好了，可家里那两个家伙却嚷嚷着要去享受男人的假日，丢下龙马一个人。龙马对着墙壁打了一会儿球，有些无聊的放下球拍，决定也出去走走。翻了翻衣柜，一时兴起，换上妈妈给他新买的休闲服准备上街去了。  
平时穿惯了运动服的龙马，此时穿着一件红白相间的夹克衫，简单干净，下面是一条紧身的水蓝色牛仔裤，勾勒出他纤细修长的腿，照例扣上标志性的“FILE”帽。出门前，下意识地在镜子前照了照，想了想，摘掉了帽子。  
除了网球对其他很少上心的龙马自然也很少注意自家附近有什么好玩的，其实能将路认清楚就已经不错了，毕竟平时都有桃城前辈接送他上下学。所以在转了几转后，龙马很是无奈的发现自己又站到了街头网球场。  
只不过，现在是怎么一回事？  
意外地看见桃城站在一个身形娇小的女孩子面前，手舞足蹈的样子，好似在争辩着什么。然后，龙马听到一个熟悉的声音：“别把本大爷和你们这群庶民相提并论。”那种低沉得，带着蛊惑人心的嗓音和狂妄的话语，龙马怎么也不会忘记——孔雀大王，不，猴子山大王。  
穿着黑领灰白运动衫的迹部景吾，坐在球场边的台阶上，高高在上，下颚骄傲的抬起，惑人的桃花眼漫不经心的扫向龙马，然后看向别处。他的身边站着几个穿着同样服装的少年。那副一呼百应，颐指气使的模样还真是像极了自己在动物园看到过的猴子山大王呢。  
英雄救美吗？桃城前辈。龙马促狭地笑了笑，眼珠子转了转，看到迹部景吾那冷漠的模样，心里不知为何便起了不满。忍不住愤愤的腹诽了他几句，才看向桃城。  
、“桃城前辈好兴致啊。”桃城惊喜的看向龙马，“你怎么来了？”  
“前辈还真是过分呐，昨天喊你去打网球，说有事不能来，原来前辈是要约会嫌我碍事啊，真是见色忘友。”  
故意委屈的嘟起了嘴，眨巴眨巴本就水灵灵的大眼睛，桃城居然有种负罪感，自己好像是个负心汉？  
“越前，不是这样的，听我说，是杏小姐说要请我教她网球......”慌乱的解释被在小学弟促狭的目光下戛然而止。  
“恋爱中的人，都是笨蛋吗？”  
“你这家伙，到底有没有把我当前辈！”明白自己被捉弄以后，桃城羞愤的抱住了他的脖子。  
“疼，疼......”  
“越前，你来的正好啊，和我一起教训教训这帮家伙，这帮家伙居然嘲笑的网球是上不了台面的街头网球。”  
“不要。”两眼一闭，双手插袋，事不关己。  
“你这小子，在说什么啊，现在是为尊严而战的重要时刻！”  
“我今天没带球拍！”用“你是白痴吗？”这种眼神邪邪的瞥他一眼，粗神经的桃城这才注意到自家小学弟今日与众不同的装扮——真是可爱的说。  
而这边摆脱了前辈魔掌关爱的龙马大摇大摆的走到迹部面前：“什么时候，我们打一场？”  
冰帝众人一愣，继而大笑：“啊，这个小不点要单挑迹部呢！”  
“这下好玩了。迹部。”  
而迹部也露出了玩味的笑：“别急嘛，关东大赛上，我会亲自打败你们，全部打败！”说完，迹部率先起身，而那些人也跟着一起离开了。  
莫名其妙，龙马抬腿就要跟上去。  
“喂，越前，你要干嘛去？”  
“有事。”

“呐，迹部，那小鬼跟上来了。”忍足提醒道。迹部回过头，那抹小小的身影默默地跟在身后，脚步似乎有些踌躇，头低着，墨绿色的头发在阳光下闪烁着耀眼的光泽。  
“小鬼？”  
“我饿了。”  
支支吾吾的声音让迹部有一瞬间怀疑自己的听力是否出了问题。“什么？”  
“我饿了！请我吃东西！”龙马猛地抬起头，憋出一声大吼，一双圆不溜丢的猫眼直勾勾的看着迹部，只看的他一阵心悸。好不容易消化了小鬼话里的含义，迹部忍不住大笑，毫不理会忍足他们投来的怪异的眼神，现在的他，一定华丽尽失。  
而龙马一张小脸憋得通红，跺跺脚，扭头便走，迹部连忙伸手拉住他：“别生气别生气，我现在就带你去。”龙马毫不领情的转过头，心里暗骂自己是抽了什么风，居然做出这么丢脸的举动。只是看着他不经意留露的一丝哀伤，就怎么也无法不担心。而这边，迹部扳过别扭小孩的肩，拉过小孩的手，小孩使劲甩了甩，反被握的更紧。拉拉扯扯，从背后看，两人几乎是抱在一起的。

吓得冰帝一干正选恨不得立刻去配副眼镜，再狠狠的摔在地上表示惊讶。  
“侑士。”向日推推搭档：“迹部怎么了？”  
忍足推一推眼睛，望天：“春天啊，还真是美好啊！”  
第二十四章 独处  
手被迹部紧紧握着，争扎了几下，没有挣开，反倒被握的更紧，龙马便也放弃了挣扎。迹部的手很大，正好将龙马的手全部包住，修长有力的手指紧紧扣住龙马的手指，让他无法挣脱。虽然长年握球拍，但他的手并不粗糙，手心暖暖的握着，有种很安心的感觉。  
只是这种被保护的感觉让从小追求独立自主的龙马很是别扭：“喂！”身边的人没有回答，连看他一眼都不曾。  
“我说‘喂！’！”脾气本就不好的龙马此时是真恼了，站住了脚，固执的不肯再走一步。迹部终于转过头来，紧抿着唇，不悦的看着龙马。  
“你要带我去哪儿？”小孩瞪大了眼，毫不示弱的与迹部对视。  
“不是你说肚子饿了吗？”  
“路上有那么多家餐馆，你都没看见吗！”  
“嗯？你是要本大爷和那种平民一起用餐吗？”果然是欠扁的猴子山大王，刚才那一闪而逝的哀伤果然是他看走了眼。  
“你在这儿等着，不准走开。”狠狠瞪他一眼，龙马跑开了，才跑没几步，又回过头：“等着我回来。”  
看着小孩远去的背影，唇边魅惑的弧度缓缓垮下，变成了一张冷漠的面无表情的脸。  
冷冷的环顾四周，才发现他们站在一个小小的花园前，小花坛里种着不知名的看着很简单的白色的花朵的花草，不算漂亮，但一副欣欣向荣的样子还不讨人厌。花坛边两个小不点儿在拍着皮球，摇摇摆摆还站不稳，只是脸上的笑容天真烂漫，隐隐刺痛身体深处的某一部分。  
坐到花坛边的木椅上，迹部有些疲惫的塌下腰，一天都挺得笔直的背，因为突然的放松引起酸麻的疼痛感，渐渐蔓延至四肢百骸，让他有些承受不住的眯起眼。  
阳光，很是温暖啊。  
脸颊一冰，迹部下意识地缩了一下，睁开眼，看见龙马正面无表情的站在他的面前。  
“喝不？”少年特有的清脆嗓音传来。  
迹部这才看清龙马手中拿着的是一罐芬达。大概是刚才冷柜里拿出来的，瓶壁上渗出了细密的水珠，顺着光滑的瓶壁滑到紧握着饮料的纤细手指上。  
芬达？真是小孩子的饮料，正想嘲笑小孩儿几句，龙马已经一屁股坐在他的身边，利落的拉开了拉环。  
“给！”看到递到眼前的饮料，到嘴边的话硬是咽了回去，下意识的接过，冰冰的感觉从指尖传递开来。而龙马则早已开始翻找起刚买回来的一大包东西。  
汉堡，炸鸡，薯条，瞥见那一大堆垃圾食品，迹部皱起了眉：“就吃这种东西，难怪你长得这么.......”  
小孩转身，将一个炸鸡块塞进迹部的嘴里，成功的阻止他说出那个可恶的词汇。  
被突然的举动弄得有点转不过弯来的迹部，遵从生物的本能咀嚼起来。从来没有碰过这些东西，但是不可否认，这种东西的味道还不错。松松脆脆的外皮，鲜嫩的鸡肉组成一种奇妙的口感，顺势喝一口龙马刚才买的芬达，冰冰的甜甜的，带着葡萄香味的饮料在口腔蔓延，气泡在味蕾上跳跃，很强烈的刺激。  
“平民的食物，还不错吧？”龙马得意的抬起下巴，琥珀色的眼闪闪发光，像极了渴望主人疼爱的小猫。  
迹部想着也就这么做了，伸手揉揉小孩的头发，意外的柔软的触感让迹部有些舍不得放手，修长的手指滑进厚厚的发层，发间稍高的温度传送到冰凉的指尖，很舒服。  
龙马意外的乖巧安静的没有闪躲，头低着，很久才喃喃开口：“猴子山大王，你今天是怎么了？”  
迹部一愣，垂下手，骤失的温度让他有一瞬间的失落，手插口袋，迹部斜着眼看着龙马：“本大爷会有什么事？”  
“切。”龙马哼了一声，叼起一个汉堡，不再说话，两手撑在身边，两条纤细的腿舒适的晃悠着。  
沉默在两人之间蔓延，但这种安静的气氛却不怎么讨人厌。

?  
“他们分开了。”  
“呃？”龙马惊愕的回过头。  
“他们终于分开了。” 

 

第二十五章  
“真是可笑，明明不爱干嘛不早点分开，还说什么是为了我好。”迹部的嘴唇略薄，此刻抿的紧紧的，讥讽的语气显得几分刻薄。  
龙马好一会儿才反应过来，迹部说的是他的父母，一时无言。  
“你知道吗？听说他们分开，我居然一点伤心的感觉都没有，反倒有种松了一口气的感觉。你说，我是不是不孝子？”迹部双手交叉背在后脑勺上，舒手舒脚的模样不见粗鲁，在龙马的眼里，反多了分坦率。  
龙马看了他一眼，下意识的喝了口芬达，又觉得这样的动作不合时宜。将芬达放在椅子上，两手在膝盖上摆好，闷着头忐忑不安的等着迹部说话。  
迹部看了眼他小媳妇儿样的动作，笑出了声，无奈地揉揉他的头发：“你哦！”  
“不要揉我的头发。”龙马瞪了他一眼，转而低头喃喃道：“你要是没人要的话，我...”  
“小鬼，你在说什么，我听不清楚？”迹部凑到眼前的放大的脸吓了龙马一跳，双手抵着他的胸口推了一下，咬牙切齿：“你干吗靠那么近！”  
迹部被龙马的动作吓了一跳，在注意到龙马微张着小嘴喘着气，一双猫眼因为受了惊吓而瞪得大大的，白皙小巧的耳垂粉粉的，煞是可爱，不禁玩心大起，倚过身子，半偏着头贴着他的耳垂：“你说，现在要怎么安慰我？”说话的同时还恶质的朝那敏感的耳垂吹了口气。  
龙马一个激灵，那粉红的耳垂变得鲜红，似乎掐一把便滴的下水来。  
“你太过分啦！”龙马迅速地涨红了脸，狠狠的踢在迹部的小腿上，站了一会儿，又不甘心地再补了一脚才愤愤地转身跑开。  
看着那远去的小小身影，迹部塌下身子，放在身侧的手不知何时攥成了拳头。  
胸腔里剧烈的心跳久久不能平复，明明只是想要逗逗他的，怎么慌了的人，反而是自己。  
“喂！”小孩不知什么时候回来了，鼓着张包子脸，气势汹汹：“去我家！”  
“去你家？”这下反应不过来的换成了迹部：“去你家干嘛？”  
“吃饭。”龙马一脸不甘不愿：“你不是吃不惯这种东西吗？”  
无法说明这一瞬间流过身体的那股暖流是怎么一回事，只是觉得那痛的快要麻木的心像是被一只柔软的手轻轻抚过，让他，想要做些什么。  
“会比这些东西好吗？”迹部捏起龙马啃了一半的汉堡，一脸嫌弃。  
“你！”猫眼瞪得大大的，想要用眼神杀死眼前的人。  
“我怎样？” 向后一仰，靠着椅背似笑非笑，小孩再也气不过，粗鲁的拉着迹部的手臂：“你给我起来！”  
迹部再也忍不住哈哈大笑。  
这个小鬼，其实有着比谁都柔软的心哪。  
第二十六章  
不怎么正经的父亲坐在餐桌前懒懒的翻阅着报纸，身着修身套装的母亲放下了高高挽起的发髻，从精明能干的律师化身为温柔贤惠的妻子与母亲，在厨房里忙忙碌碌却甘之如饴。平时总是拽天拽地唯我独尊的小屁孩也因茶碗蒸的吸引力摸进厨房几次三番被母亲从厨房里扔出来而露出一副被抛弃了的小狗般可怜兮兮的表情，有些冷漠的哥哥逗弄着长相奇形怪状的喜马拉雅猫，眼里流露的温情让人动容。  
这，应该便是家的模样了吧。  
迹部闭上眼，感觉眼眶有些热热的。  
“迹部君，听龙马说你喜欢吃西餐，没来得及准备，抱歉了。”  
迹部立刻起身，向着越前母亲鞠了个躬：“突然拜访，实在是失礼了。”  
越前的母亲掩着嘴，眉眼里尽是笑意：“迹部君真是懂事的孩子。”说着有意无意地瞟了眼餐桌前自家的大大小小，立刻引来三声不满的冷哼。  
“切。”  
迹部一双桃花眼似笑非笑的望着嘴撅的高高的龙马，心情大好。午餐的菜色其实很普通，怎么也比不上自家那些从世界各地请来的顶级厨师精心烹制的美味。只是因为带了家的味道，嚼在嘴里便有了不一样的感觉。  
如果能这样，一直都这样，就好了。看着显示屏上的名字，迹部第一次萌生了想要逃避的念头。  
“迹部少爷，你的父亲母亲同时宣布放弃自己的财产，您是...”律师还在那边说些什么，平板的声音像是没有感情的机器。  
放弃自己的财产，同迹部家族断绝关系，从此，便自由了吧。却将他锁在了那个豪华的鸟笼，真是一对任性的父母。

迹部合上手机，面对着关切地望着他的四双眼睛，歉意道：“有些急事，先告辞了。”  
“迹部君，欢迎下次再来。”伦子看上去是相当喜欢迹部，又想起什么似的，急匆匆的装了便当，塞到迹部手里：“你家应该也过了午饭时间了吧，带着吃，别饿着。”  
一直旁观的越前没有提醒伦子，即使是在深夜迹部家的仆人也是随传随到。只是在迹部踏出家门的时候，拍了下一直傻愣愣的龙马：“去送送他。”  
龙马迟疑的看了下众人，见母亲赞同地点点头，穿上鞋子便追了上去。

“这样真的好吗，青少年。”南次郎望着越前，眼里是满满的担忧。  
“当年我最遗憾的事情便是没有在他最失落的时候陪着他。这一次，我不想遗憾。”  
“你不是很痛苦吗，干嘛不阻止他们两个在一起。”  
越前靠着门框，看着那个小龙马追上迹部，两人拉拉扯扯了一阵子，最后消失在视线中，没有错过两人交握着的手。  
“是很痛苦啊，但是，已经没有办法不去爱他了。”  
好想你，真的好想你，猴子山大王，景吾。泪水模糊了视线，耳畔传来叹息声：“既然决定了，就不要犹豫了。我越前南次郎的儿子可不是这么懦弱的人。”  
“刚听说我的儿子将来会和一个男人在一起，还真的很不能接受呢。”伦子笑道。“真难想象那个我是怎么接受的。”  
“您当时听了差点昏过去呢，臭老头还直接打了我一巴掌。”  
“我现在也想打你一巴掌。”话音未落，一巴掌重重地拍在了他后脑勺上。  
“哎哟。”越前惨叫，随即露出灿烂的笑容。  
而母亲则温柔的看着吵吵闹闹的两人：“你既然宁愿让父母伤心也要和他在一起，还有什么可以迷惑的呢？”  
越前敛了笑容。 本来觉得交握着的手，不符合两人的个性，想写肩并肩的，但是......你懂的......  
不过，这章也算是为小迹部和小龙马将来扫清障碍了。下面可能会有些沉重，那场破灭之战，实在是不想写。 第二十七章  
邀请越前作青学网球部的知道，据说是乾贞治的注意。邀请越前南次郎的主意被小学弟无情无耻无理取闹地否决后，乾贞治便将主意打到了小学弟传说中的哥哥身上。  
似乎没有否定的理由，龙马多多少少也有些好奇那个家伙的球技，加之洞悉内情的不二在一边煽风点火，于是便将那只懒虫死活从被窝里攥了出来。

不料，什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚，青学的小支柱与天才在这一天有了切身的体会。  
噩梦是从迹部打着响指突然出现在众人面前开始的。当时正在与桃城对打的龙马不知怎么就失了神，被桃城的大力网球“砰”地一声砸中了脑袋。眼看着小孩晃悠了几下就要倒下，女王殿下很符合浪漫言情剧发展的出现并接住温香软玉。剧情因一声尖叫从言情剧走向了恐怖剧，小孩见了鬼似的大叫一声，推开迹部，一溜烟儿的跑远了。

看着小孩身后浓浓的烟尘，不二推推越前：“这下怕是刷新了乾的记录了吧。”  
越前看着龙马的奇异举动若有所思：“可能是昨天发生了什么，昨晚回来他就有些不对劲。”偏头，对上不二古怪的笑脸：“手冢可真够可怜的，这么早就被抛弃了。” 闻言，越前的脸变得惨白，不二自知失言，默默地站在越前身边不再言语。迹部来到青学似乎是来找手冢的，两人在球场上交谈了几句便一同离开了。看着两人一同离开的身影，越前道：  
“周助，我尊敬部长，感激部长，喜欢部长，我希望他幸福。”  
越前的嗓音褪去了少年的青涩，低沉的，听在心里让人有种心安的感觉。  
“但你爱的人是迹部吧。”不二低着头，看着青年修长的手指紧紧攥成拳，淡蓝色的血管在白皙的皮肤上看的分外清晰。  
“龙马啊，你的幸福不是建立在别人的痛苦上的，但是你的痛苦却会给爱你的人带来痛苦。”  
一阵沉默，越前低低的笑声响起，不二不解地转头看他。越前伸手在他的额头上轻轻弹了一下：“一个小孩子装什么大人的模样。我的事我自己会解决。”  
“越前龙马！”不二似乎是有些恼了，蔚蓝色的眼睛让越前一瞬间的失神：“越前，不要把我们当傻瓜，没有人会平白无故的对别人好。”  
“周助...”  
“我喜欢龙马，喜欢手冢,我对迹部没有什么感觉，但既然他是你爱的人，他也有他不一样的地方吧。越前，我希望你幸福。”  
越前张了张嘴，喉咙却像是被什么哽住了似的，发不出声音来。  
“我想，手冢也是一样的吧，不管你选择谁，他都会为了你的开心而开心，为了你的幸福而幸福。他，就是这样一个人。”  
“部长......”那么多年，他早已经不是当年那个总是用崇拜的目光注视着强大的他的越前龙马，站在世界顶端，与他并肩而行，这个称呼却一直保留了下来。  
潜意识里，他仍旧是那个强大的部长，值得自己一辈子仰望。  
如果他能够自私一点的话，只要自私一点点的话，那么，他也会好受一点吧。  
只是，这样，就不是手冢国光了，这个男人，无可挑剔啊。  
“周助，你，一定要让部长幸福啊。”  
“诶？我？”  
“不是吗？早点把你的心意告诉部长。”  
“什么！我真的喜欢那座冰山！”不二陡然拔高的声音让越前吓了一跳。“我怎么会喜欢上那座冰山啊，喜欢你到还是有几分可信。”  
“周助，这个玩笑可不好笑。”  
不二手抚摸着下巴，看着越前若有所思：“你的神经一向很粗，会不会弄错了什么？”  
“是啊，一定是弄错了。”不二身后传来游魂般的低喃声。两人回头正对上失了神的小龙马。  
“一定是什么地方弄错了，不然猴子山大王怎么会亲我啊！”  
“喂，这种事有那么难以接受吗？”越前看着一副深受打击模样的两人，有些不解。  
“怎么可能接受，我的妻子肯定是温柔可人的女孩子。如果一定要是男孩子，也会是龙马这样可爱的小家伙，怎么可能是那座冰山啊！”  
“我怎么可能喜欢那只猴子啊！”不甘示弱的，龙马也大吼了一声，而越前则悄悄退了一步。

“不二！越前！你们在这里干什么，绕操场50圈！”冰帝的女王陛下和青学的冰山帝王同时驾到，低气压与冷空气的双重威力下，炎炎夏日中的青学网球场如进入了冰河时代。  
越前不动声色地往后退一步，再退一步，没有察觉乾的蔬菜汁在脑后翻滚着气泡。 

 

第二十八章

越前靠着赛场的铁丝网。却发现自己的脑海里已经一片空白。冰帝学园夸张的应援声是怎样，青学又是怎样不服输的针锋相对。破灭的圆舞曲是怎样的强悍华丽，手冢领域又是怎样地化险为夷。最后是为了什么展开的拉锯战，负伤的手臂，狼狈的执着，没有胜者的比赛，让所有人心痛。  
眼泪中只剩下模模糊糊的幻影。曾经以为永远不会倒下的那个身影，此刻如折翼的天使。耳边传来队友压抑的啜泣声，手臂上传来的疼痛感让越前清醒。小孩死死地拽住他的手臂而不自知，小小的身躯颤抖不已，握在他手臂上的手指冰冷刺骨。越前轻轻拉起他的手，握紧。  
“我们去热身吧。”

比赛还在进行，胜负早已知晓。就像是周助所说的。这是手冢的选择，除了站在他身边，为他喝彩，别人无需再多说些什么。只是他已经明了，这个孩子却不知道。  
像是在发泄一般，外旋发球前所未有的强劲，越前没有挥拍，任凭那球落在白线之外。  
他已经失了冷静。  
球拍坠落在地，龙马怔怔的看着自己颤抖不已的双手。越前叹了口气，走过去将那个小小的孩子搂进怀里。像是受尽了委屈的孩子找到了依靠，小孩放声大哭。  
“为什么，为什么我会喜欢上这个家伙，他那么坏......”  
“骗子，为什么要骗我，明明手就没有好,大骗子......”小孩像是溺水的人紧紧抓住可以抓住的一切，他抱紧了越前，仍旧无法克制传自全身的剧烈颤抖。  
越前将手轻轻环在他的肩上，任他尽情哭泣。  
待到孩子的哭泣声弱了，越前才松开手，半蹲下来与他平视：“如果是你，你会怎么做？”  
“什么？”小孩眨了眨红肿的眼睛，神态里尽是茫然。  
“如果你是手冢部长，你会怎么做？是放弃，还是坚持？”  
“我要赢！”小孩没有丝毫犹豫地回答，却在说出答案后自己也愣住了。越前笑了笑：“如果你是迹部呢？”  
“我......我要赢。”看着那双琥珀色的眼眸渐渐的变得明朗坚定起来，越前知道小孩已经恢复了。  
“太好了，本来还很担心呢。”不二笑着地上一块湿毛巾：“先擦擦，眼睛红得像兔子一样。”

“你还真是无孔不入啊。”越前瞥了一眼不知打哪儿冒出来的不二。不二笑笑：“比偷窥的本领，我可比不上那两人。”不二指指一边的大树。迹部和手冢远远地站着，见被发现了，索性就走了出来。  
“小鬼，哭的真丑。”  
“哼，猴子山大王，你也就现在嚣张了。”  
“那么有信心？日吉若可不是这么好对付的。”  
“哼。”小孩撇撇嘴看向手冢：“部长，我会将胜利送到你面前。”  
“输了可别又哭鼻子。”迹部戏谑道，转而看向手冢：“我不会道歉的。”  
“啊。一场很好的比赛。”  
“切，最看不的你这副模样，坏事都让我做了，那天明明像你确认过你的受伤的......”迹部的抱怨让越前有些吃惊，而小孩则是开心地笑了。不二拍拍小孩的脑袋：“好了，快比赛去。”  
看着四人走向赛场的背影，越前没有跟上去。只是远远望着，这些年，他和他们就是这样走过来的啊。 岁月洗涤去存在的痕迹，痛苦与欢乐，微笑与眼泪，剩下的只有一份满足。  
因为曾经拥有过，而现在也拥有着的，勇气和热情。  
这样就够了。越前伸出手，张开五指，然后猛地握住，握紧，捂在胸口。这样就够了。  
猴子山大王，好想告诉你，我爱你，我不想再逃避。你的越前龙马从来都是坚强的人，从来不会逃避。你说过最爱我自信的笑容。这些日子，我让你失望了吧。还有部长，周助，你的幸福由我来守护，谁都不允许破坏，我自己也不行！  
好想回去，消失这么久，你急坏了吧。  
越前抬起头，天空很高，也很蓝。  
第二十九章（最终章上）  
越前独自攀爬上一块突出的山石，看着不远处笑闹着的众人。青学胜利后，大石提议爬山看日出，越前本不愿意打扰他们的活动，只是架不住不二似真似假的要挟，菊丸的撒娇以及青醋的恐吓。虽然只是跟他们相处了短短的一段时间，但感情却不错。越前想，这就是缘分吧。  
不管在哪个时空，注定他要遇上他们。  
越前俯瞰山下，山风猎猎。眺望远方，雾霭沉沉，一点也没有太阳要升起的迹象。  
“越前。”身后传来熟悉又陌生的沉稳的声音。  
越前没有回头，只是抬头望着天空，浓厚的云层后隐约有道道金光。  
“你到底是谁？”  
“你觉得呢？”越前的声音里多少带了些无奈。这样离奇的事情叫他如何去跟人说。那只精明的像是狐狸的不二自己猜测了出来，心里已经做好了准备被这个洞察力不输不二的部长看出来。只是真正面对的时候，还是有些尴尬。  
“你，是越前龙马，或者说是未来的越前龙马。”说出这样荒谬的事实，手冢的表情依然淡定，越前不禁有些感慨，难怪周助整天“冰山冰山”的。  
“部长是怎么发现的。”  
“我一直在注视着他。”手冢没有再多说些什么，但是越前已经明白。是他辜负了手冢。  
“部长，对不起。”  
“对不起？”手冢难得的露出了疑惑不解的表情，看看越前，又看看因为被菊丸压着而露出不满神情的龙马，了然。“你是指他喜欢迹部的事？”  
“部长？”越前吃惊地看着手冢，没有想到手冢竟然早就看出来了，而且是如此坦然。  
“看你的表情，那个我或许让你为难了吧。”手冢叹了口气：“你好像一直在回避我的视线，偶尔看向我的时候也是带着抱歉的表情。你看向迹部却很温柔。我就是再迟钝也能感觉的出来吧。”  
“部长一向很疼我，只是我......”  
“感到很对不起我吗？”手冢淡淡接过话：“越前，我很庆幸你的出现。在我对他的感情还不深的时候让我抽身。如果必要的话，请直接拒绝我。”  
“部长？”这样的话，会不会太残忍了。  
“他的想法应该和我是一样的吧，我对你的喜爱绝对不要成为你的负担。或许，多多少少会有些不甘心。”手冢深深叹了一口气，山风吹起了他的鬓发，露出他如玉石般的轮廓，黑曜石般的眼睛闪烁着坚定的光芒。越前看的不禁有些痴了。  
手冢向他伸出手：“不管怎样，我都会陪在你身边。”  
越前点了点头，是的，我们会在一起。猴子山大王，部长，周助，还有我，一直一直在一起。越前坦然的笑了，站起身子，想要伸手握住手冢的手，脚下一滑，身子失去了控制，坠入悬崖之中......

第三十章（最终章下）  
越前龙马受了伤。  
本来嘛，莫名其妙摔下山穿越到不知哪个世界，又莫名其妙的穿了回来，没有折腾坏脑细胞，也没有缺胳膊少腿，受点小伤实在是不幸中的大幸，蚊子叮了还起个包呢。只是，越前受伤的部位很奇怪，脚趾。  
越前受伤的时期，迹部景吾鞍前马后，端茶送水忙的不亦乐乎。虽说这个动一动就可以让日本经济抖三抖的男人为他忙前忙后，可越前龙马似乎仍旧不开心，看到迹部景吾不时的傻傻的笑后，他终于忍不住了：“猴子山大王，你的华丽呢！”  
“嗯？”不变的微扬的语调，怎么也掩饰不住那人的喜悦，“再华丽也没有你这个小鬼华丽啊！”  
越前龙马此时想一个外旋发球，砸死自己。为什么会一时冲动跑去抢亲啊！  
是的，他，越前龙马，当之无愧的网坛小霸主，站在世界之巅，傲世群雄的人物，居然会作出抢亲这种事，还真是MADAMADADANE.  
一回来还没搞清楚现在是哪年哪日，就见海报上铺天盖地的迹部财团与近藤财团联姻的消息，还有迹部那种欠扁的猴子脸。去你的佳偶天成！两个月不见，你就赶爬墙，吃了熊心豹子胆了不成！ 行动派的越前龙马当即用网球拍压着管家的脑袋，逼着他撬了车库的门，挑了迹部那辆最骚包招摇的跑车，于万人瞩目中，挟持了准新郎，华丽丽的完成抢亲大业！且慢，这与龙马受伤有何关系？  
且看场景回放：  
美丽的教堂中，身着白色西装的迹部大少爷捧着鲜红的玫瑰，深情款款的走向娇羞的准新娘。在场的来宾举起手正准备鼓掌，“啪”的一声巨响吸引了众人的目光。教堂的门被踹开，门口出现一个墨绿头发的青年，疾步走向新郎,边走便大声道：“迹部景吾，你不准跟别人结婚，现在就跟我走。”不顾当事人的惊愕，那青年拉着迹部就跑了起来，就这样在众目睽睽之下劫持了新郎。  
“哈哈哈哈。”现在响起那个场景，迹部仍旧笑的很不华丽。“龙马，你怎么会想到去踹那么厚的一扇门。”  
“我哪知道，只觉得电视上演的很帅啊，所以...倒是你，不是你结婚你捧什么玫瑰花啊！”  
“喂喂喂，父母复婚，本大爷送花很正常吧？”  
“切。”越前不屑的撇撇嘴：“送情人才送玫瑰花呢，真笨，猴子山大王你有没有常...识。”兴致勃勃的声音在迹部的眼神中低了下去。  
“我是很笨哪，龙马。”迹部蹲在床前，将越前的手握在手心：“我居然就让你这样消失在我的面前。”迹部的声音有些颤抖，虽然他从不说，但是越前知道他心里的恐慌，除了握紧他的手，他不知道还能做什么。  
迹部捧着他的手送到唇边，轻轻的吻了一下：“现在你回到了我身边，我再也不会让你离开。”无名指上不知何时多出了一枚细小的戒指，泛着柔和的银色光芒。  
越前笑了，不知何时眼泪爬满了脸庞：“猴子山大王，这么小的戒指就想栓住我？”  
迹部握着他的手摁在自己的胸口：“我是用这里关着你。你再也无法离开。”  
“那么就关我一辈子，永远不要放我出来。”  
我甘心，一辈子当你爱的囚徒，再也不逃开。


End file.
